


One shot

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 没头没脑的豆腐丝小短篇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感源自微博【直男实验室：向女友出柜是一种怎么样的体验】 
> 
> *别名：如何与绝交好友重新和好？向他出柜。

Mess up

夜间十点半，在得到了罗伊斯答应在周末帮忙带孩子，承担假期家务的口头承诺后，宣泄完愤怒的姐姐终于单方面的挂掉电话。

罗伊斯看着手机上的通话时长，一头栽进被窝，只恨不能用枕头捂死自己。往好处想，至少是在洗完澡后才为学术献身，现在可以大被一盖睡到不醒人事。

真的只是这么做，他就不是罗伊斯。同一个导师兼学长的皮什切克看透他漂亮长相下的坏心思。如果条件允许，希望能把以下告示贴在每个新进实验室小白菜的额头上：“罗伊斯摸你，摸回去；泼你水，泼回去；抢你东西，抢回去；占你位置，推下去”

然而每次推开实验室的门都能看到他在欺男霸女，叹了口气，退出去前，还不忘把地上的小水壶给捡起来。指望肇事者？还是自己动手比较快。

初战失利，罗伊斯整个人在床上缩成一团，只露出一颗脑袋和按着手机屏幕的指头。手指屏幕光把他的身影投射在墙壁上，鼓囊囊一团的黑影上长着两只恶魔角。

柔软的指腹被捂的发烫，划过whatapp界面一阵打滑，一路下滑点进了最后一栏，备注名是“（）”。联系人的名称长的惊人，whatapp的名称用了缩写，下划线后是学号。玩的好时候，罗伊斯能一天给对方换十次昵称，从最简单的lewy到花花绿绿的emoji，再到现在用原名也不对，用昵称又心有不甘，干脆什么都不写，留个空荡荡的、待填写的括号。

罗伊斯看着熟悉的聊天背景（BVB官方出品的黄黑锁屏），熟悉的聊天内容（非常非常漫长的语音对话）。以及最近聊天时间还停留在三个月。黑夜里有人划亮了一根小火柴，随手丢弃在被放置不管三个月的恼怒和被姐姐痛骂的憋屈，腾的烧起大火和胆气。

他熟练的按照实验操作指南，点开视频（在师姐1T硬盘里精挑细选截的20秒——黑金发色传统后入体位兼具剧情肤色差体型差的上等佳作，学姐语）发出来，还带上一句“是这个吗？”

（）：“？？？？”

是秒回，罗伊斯没反应过来，下意识想要给对方解释，刚敲下第一个字母，神智洄游。按照文案继续发

MR_11：“糟糕”

MR_11：“我发错了“

MR_11：“不是我看的“

MR_11：“就。我到地在说什么“

一个正常的，失手把GV视频的发送给同性友人的冒失鬼的反应，是焦虑不安，思索再三，斟酌语言怎么把这个意外糊弄过去。罗伊斯装作一副敲敲打打的样子，在输入栏敲了各种骂人话又删掉。想象着对方守着聊天界面顶栏显示“typing”的字样，自己又犹豫了。

就像是皮什切克给他递参考书时说的“你跟他怄什么气”

他怎么回答来着，“这不是怄气。我只是，只是不懂为什么他要转系，然后我——”

老学长打断他“每个人都有自己的选择，没有谁可以真正了解谁的”

“我理解这一点”罗伊斯烦躁的翻开参考书，看到熟悉的模型概念，更烦躁了“只是，就算我不是第一个知道这件事的人，我怎么也能排进前五吧。怎么到了学区研讨会我看到了他跟着拜仁导师,我才知道这件事”

“你明明早就知道”方向是实际应用的人与他人交流时沉迷直插要害，罗伊斯举起了千锤百炼的小水壶，皮什切克比了投降手势。他的手机铃声响起了，看了一眼，丢给罗伊斯“别再逃避了,有事就好好说清楚。电话都打到我这了”

罗伊斯抬手接过苹果机，反手扣在桌面上“不了,等我想好再说吧”

一切不了了之。

（）：“没事的。不知道说什么,就想到什么说什么。我在看着”

罗伊斯按了锁屏键又解开,反复折腾，宿舍暗了又亮了.黑暗是个足够好的屏障,让他思绪不宁,分辨不清.厚实的教科书上有足够多的实验失败酿成了恶果的例子,看的人心有余悸,第六感嗡嗡作响,一个恶作剧般的社会试验调查好像超出了他的观察范围.

Fine，坦白这是一个恶作剧好了，罗伊斯按着可怜的Home键解锁，一连串的信息跳出来。

（）：“还好吗？”

（）：“无论发生什么，你都可以跟我说的”

（）：“可以给我回个信息吗？”

（）：“我一直都在的。”

（）：“你把我拉黑了。给你打电话一直转到语音信箱，你可以给我打个电话？”

（）：“Marco, Please.“.

罗伊斯被人掠夺了呼吸，喉管一紧，氧气与二氧化碳的交换变得轻薄又绵长，鬼使神差，他驳回了坦白这个选择，输入了试验文案。

“让你看到这个会让你感到不快的视频，我感到非常非常抱歉。犹豫了很久要不要告诉你这件事。尽管说了之后我们可能连朋友都做不成。其实已经做不成，我之前都跟你单方面绝交。对不起，隐瞒了你这么久。其实我是GAY,我喜欢男人。对不起，Lewy，为了我做过的一起让你不开心的事”

MR_11：“你有什么想说的吗？直说就好了。我没事的”

Typing

（）：“Top的斜方肌不太对称，可能是平时健身没有用腹部发力”

罗伊斯认认真真把莱万的观后感看了三遍，确认每个字都看清出了，又翻出视频，暂停放大，盯着后入位Top位的背影，盯了好一会，大概能理解斜方肌不对称是什么意思。

莱万的肩膀平整宽厚，他们身量相仿，抱成一团时，很适合把下巴搁置在肩膀上，头一偏就能蹭到了颈窝——打住，这都什么和什么。

MR_11：“就这个？”

（）：“盆骨也有点不对劲，看不到正面不好下判断”

罗伊斯被逗笑了，下意识回了一串哈哈大笑的emoji，在疯狂点击emoji后，他醒悟过来自己正在扮演突然出柜的同性恋，等待着朋友的定论，惶恐不安焦虑，因为几个笑话笑出来，显得尤为不合适。对角色的尊重，他追问。

MR_11：“就这样？”

（）：“你想听什么？或是说你们实验还需要什么数据？”

这个人真惹人嫌，刚才被姐姐的一通骂这时候派上了用场。罗伊斯截取了几张自己和姐姐的聊天内容发了过去。

MR_11：“我真的不理解为什么你会有这种想法，尤其是在我前不久才和家里人因为这事吵完，你还质疑我，这让我非常难过”

（）：“抱歉”

太过了解也不好，他能想象出对方低垂眉眼看着自己，蓝色虹膜比深海更不可窥测，而他竟敢只带着最简单的潜水装备就往下跳，氧气罐呢?

MR_11:”我知道这件事对你的冲击很大，自己的好朋友是同性恋。知道这个消息，一切都会变的不对劲。如果你不知道怎么办，你可以洗个热水澡睡觉，睡醒一切都会好的，我保证。”

罗伊斯急匆匆的把这段话发出去，已经十二点，他困的不行。今晚一团乱糟糟，让他应接不暇，无论是姐姐的怒火还是莱万那句抱歉。睡醒再说吧，明天可以拿解释当作借口去找莱万。

我们和好吧，罗伊斯很乐意抢先把这句话说出口。对了，先把被备注给改回来，他解锁手机，又是一串信息。

（）：“我想你误会我的意思”

（）：“你不需要因为性取向的问题跟我道歉，你也不需要因为这个问题向任何人道歉，好吗，你就是你。你的性取向只与你、喜欢你的、和你喜欢的人相关。”

（）：“当然，冲击是存在的。但是我不觉得恶心、不快或是其余的负面情绪。我很高兴，因为你愿意告诉我这件事。对比之下，我没有告知你并擅自转系的事显得多么愚蠢。我答应过你，陪在你的身边。即使我违背了这个诺言，你有知情权，你可以谴责我，抱怨我，对我生气。我不能因为无法面对你，而把你排挤在外。

（）：“我能不能把你主动联络我这件事，理解成你原谅我了?”

（）：“刚刚我没有回复你，是因为我在去你宿舍的路上，跨校区距离有点远。”

（）：“我跑出来的时候也没想过你愿不愿意见我，如果可以，能不能下楼？我想见你。如果你睡着了，第二天醒来也不用有愧疚感，我只在你楼下等了一会，很快回去了”

（）：“Marco，你睡了吗？如果睡了，晚安”

罗伊斯被吓清醒了。他翻身下床裹着被子探头往外看，宿舍楼下有一个人影站着，他傻愣愣对着窗外招招手。

树下的人影开着电筒对他也招招手。

手机震动，是新信息“抱歉，来晚了。

 

END


	2. Maybe，Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *不咸不淡前任会面

等罗伊斯缓过来时，午休时间已经结束了。桌面上放着三明治和咖啡，是部门同事带回来的给他。饿过头的人吃什么都不对劲，三明治剩下半个，咖啡一滴不剩，奶放多了有点腻，一股气在胃里涨开。罗伊斯坐在位置上张着嘴看着房间一角放空，傻愣愣的。

有人用文件夹拍他后脑勺，这么没大没小的事小年轻不敢做，罗伊斯抬眼，是皮什切克“起来走走，少抽两根。”

罗伊斯掏了掏外衣口袋，里面装着烟盒，摇了摇发出轻响，他边走边反驳“我只剩最后两根了。”

“你忘了东西”罗伊斯循着声音回头，下意识抬手接住对方丢过来的东西，是打火机“多谢。我不想吃三明治，下次换一个”

 

BVB办公楼后巷是划好的法定抽烟区，他来晚了，没有平时人头涌动的场景，被人粗鲁的按熄的烟蒂冒着白烟。他专心翻找了刚刚被掏出来又不知道塞进那的烟盒，扫了一眼烟盒的肺癌晚期警示图片。

肺癌的危害连小学生都能说出一二三，然而成年人没有些陋习实在对不起法定成年年龄，抬手烟盒凑近嘴唇，罗伊斯低头去咬烟尾，没头没尾的想起了是不是到期该缴意外险保费，从父母到房产，两只手他签名的商业险十个指头数不完，罗伊斯咬着香烟不得不皱着眉头认认真真的回想。

“没带火吗？”声音很熟悉，是最近看过的哪部电影的男主角配音，他把保费时间抛在脑后，转头去看人，是莱万，穿着厚实外套，透过衣领能看到正式三件套。

巷道里有风，罗伊斯把双手揣进口袋，指尖碰了打火机的金属壳“没带，只能咬着过嘴瘾”

莱万走近些，打着火送到他嘴边，伸手挡着风，护着被吹得摇摇晃晃的火苗。罗伊斯想说不用的，店员在填写刻字申请表还在夸奖，说这个打火机能防十级飓风。要是这点小风能吹灭，他能拿着收据去投诉这间奢侈品店品质欠佳。

罗伊斯看着跳跃火苗，吸口气，烟头有火光亮了亮。手指夹着烟在垃圾桶盖敲了敲，不管有没有烟灰。呼出的烟雾从唇齿间逃逸，舌尖泛起清凉。高中时偷学抽烟，是摸了姐姐的薄荷烟，一口气猛吸，烟雾还没出来，自己咳个不停。他看着心思多变，实际上又念旧，十多年前的烟雾现在还在往他肺里窜动。

“多谢。”他的嘴巴被烟雾和风吹得干涩，说话生硬了些。莱万在给自己点烟，没有说话，点点头。罗伊斯闻到熟悉的气味，又差了点什么。对于不抽烟的人来说，香烟气味差不了多少，曾经被人嘴对嘴灌进口腔的香烟牌子总能享受特殊待遇，罗伊斯想不通就开口问“换牌子？”

“没。”莱万低垂着眉眼看着呼出的烟雾，这个小习惯连他自己都没意识到。罗伊斯挺喜欢的，藏着小心思不提醒他。“硬度低了。说不定哪天试试薄荷烟”说完自己先笑出来，罗伊斯也跟着笑。

“怎么跑这来?”

“开会”

“好像是有这回事”

“还是跟你部门开的”

“是吗？我怎么没印象”

“你太忙了”

两个人不冷不淡扯了几句，先来的罗伊斯扛不住风，裹紧外套准备撤退，他掏出来只有一根烟的烟盒塞进莱万的外衣口袋“给，试试”

“我又不是没试过。”莱万按掉了还剩一半的烟，点燃了第二根。

“自己抽和别人吐进嘴里是不一样的”打火机外壳有刻字，指腹顺着刻痕划去，好像是RL字样。

“开完会一起吃饭？”莱万说话的语气没什么起伏，斯文有条理，听着很舒服。会议发表意见是这样；表白是这样，哄人起床也是这样，情绪收纳在蓝眼睛只能自己去翻找。罗伊斯笑了笑，嘴角歪了，有风窜进去，一吸气牙根都软了。

好啊；时间你定我地点定；你请客我就去；你说话算话，别再甩我了——词句搅成团，手袋里手机震了震，是他的日程提醒，半个小时有会议，他要提前回去做准备。原来不是忘了，而是丢给别人记着了。

他按着手机在群组里提醒与会人员，头也没抬，摆摆手不知道是拒绝还是说再见，莱万也没有追问。

还有，他想起有哪些保险到了缴费日期了。


	3. Golden Fleeces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白蛇观后感——前世今生，虽然前世的恋爱也谈的莫名其妙，别名编剧要你谈恋爱于是就谈了恋爱
> 
> *xj8胡扯希腊神话au

莱万在海边捡了一个人回来．

来程途径西西里岛海域，水域暗潮汹涌，在狭窄水道里穿行，触礁，惊呼声被巨浪拍打崖壁的巨响淹没，性命消逝了无痕迹．也有幸运儿被浪潮挟带而逃，与贝壳沙石一同被冲上海岸．

第一眼看去是一团海藻，被海水滋润，倒映着金子般的光泽．莱万以为是自己方才直视日光的目眩．再走近些，是海难幸存者，迷惑人眼的海草是能把整个人覆盖起来的长长的金发．吸足了海水的长发如同雨林里纠结如麻的藤曼包裹着幸存者，让人无从得知更多信息．

莱万跪倒在海滩，附身伸手拨开遮挡，发丝结成一缕缕，指腹触碰有种干涩感，金发下，嘴唇是红的,皮肤是白的，是个美人，眼睛睁开会是什么颜色．像是想起什么，他把长发卷成一团，视线下滑，长袍下的轮廓能看出是两条人腿．

原来不是人鱼，他深感遗憾．

莱万带着捡到的海难者投宿附近的民居，带着换洗衣服回房间时，海难者已经醒来．金发的海难者靠着墙坐起身，半干的长发在床上铺展开来，他正好奇的打量着四周，看什么都觉得新奇．他看见了一双绿眼睛，比春日里倒映湖边植株的湖水还要碧绿，有雏菊花掉落点缀．他看到对方蠢兮兮的对他招手，张嘴想要说什么，然而什么都没听到．

金发海难者摸摸自己嗓子，很努力想要发出声响，太过用力，脸上充血发红，白皙过分的皮肤能看清血管浮起．

莱万递杯水给他，开口安抚道＂没关系．我在这片大陆历险，途中遇到很多优秀医师，其中不乏能与阿波罗比肩的，我可以带你一起去找他们．＂

到死那刻，莱万也没想明白当初的自己为什么会发出这个邀约，诚如区区凡人听不见纺线被剪断的声音．

 

是塞壬吗？

他见过发不出声音的塞壬．被猎手剪掉舌头或是灌药毒哑的凶兽，容貌娇艳体态优雅的生物，失去了武器，脖子绑上铁链，翅膀被修剪，佩戴珠宝，沦为了玩物．成为了夸耀财富权势的象征．发不出声音的塞壬比贵族家的大小姐们还不如，且不提斯巴达的女勇士们．

罗伊斯，那个漂亮的金发落难者，用手指在莱万的手上写自己的名字，指尖划过掌心，有些痒．好比树枝在沙地上划拉着，会有海水拍打上岸．莱万认得这些异国字符，第一次就学会了名字的发音，他故事摆弄口舌怎么都说不对．罗伊斯生气了，捧着他的脸，直视莱万的眼睛，示意他盯着自己的嘴唇，教会他怎么念出自己的名字．唇瓣一张一合，好比一年里的玫瑰花开花谢．

莱万凑近亲吻唇瓣，被掐着脖子按倒床上．

好吧不是塞壬．

难道是走丢的小王子？

莱万的手能举起盾牌，能挥舞重剑，能拉开巨弓，勒紧烈马的缰绳，偷走被百眼巨人看守的金苹果；也能编制藤篮，缝补衣物，托起落在他的手上的蝴蝶．生活所迫，他什么都能做．

就像他在帮罗伊斯编辫子．他把长长发尾盘在手臂上，用梳子理顺头发，绑成一个长长发辫．他原想请人过来，罗伊斯怎么都不愿意，夺过梳子要自己来，长发不听主人的摆弄，像烧融的金子倾斜而已，烫伤他的皮肤．

莱万只能自己来，用丝带绑好发端时，更坚信罗伊斯是哪个国家走丢的王子，还是年纪最小的那个，备受娇宠．罗伊斯抱着镜子左看看右看看怎么都觉得新鲜，牵着莱万的手摇啊摇．

经过每个国家的神庙，莱万会进去叩见神像供奉花果作为祭品祈愿，响应国王与神明的征兆，投身战争，与怪物搏杀，享有名声与荣光．带着罗伊斯上路后，他还会向祭师询问这个国家有没有王子遭遇海难的信息．

比起神庙，罗伊斯对集市更感兴趣．两手空空晃一天，莱万去接他时，他的手里总是拿着什么，鲜花水果都有．

他们分享一壶葡萄酒，感谢戴歐尼修斯的庇佑，罗伊斯倒在一旁昏睡过去，手上还拽着莱万的衣角．莱万给他盖上的毯子，脑子里惦记着全是祭师的预言．

＂至高至上的荣耀与挚爱珍宝等价，择一舍一＂

他的珍宝是什么？是荣耀？是名声？是财富？是故土？是家人？抑或是他自海岸边捡回无声无息占据高位的漂亮哑巴．

罗伊斯像是在说梦话，嘴唇轻颤，倒映着火光．莱万附身亲吻罗伊斯的嘴角，

不是走丢的小王子，是他捡回来的小国王．

 

罗伊斯是什么？

自莱万告别家人踏出故土，踏着前人步伐，履行的英雄职责．与旁人一生中连名字都不曾听过的凶兽搏斗，与神明征战，暴戾贪婪绞杀人类血肉．乌鸦俯视战场，他口袋空空连渡河资都给不起．然而他也在探寻的过程中见证了无尽的美好．

罗伊斯到底是什么？旅途中，他猜测过所有他亲眼所见的美好的，矜贵的生物，发现全都不是．那他真的是一个普通人？一个能在旅程结束，恢复声音与他一起归家，答应他的求婚的普通人？

罗伊斯只是一个失去声音的普通人，如果真的是这样就太好了．

 

是克律索馬羅斯

 

殺死涅墨亞獅子  
殺死九頭蛇海德拉  
捕獲「月亮女神」阿耳忒彌斯的刻律涅牝鹿  
活捉厄律曼托斯山野豬  
清洗奧革阿斯的牛廄  
殺死斯廷法利斯湖怪鳥  
制伏克里特公牛  
制伏狄俄墨得斯牝馬  
奪取亞馬遜女王希波呂忒的腰帶  
牽回巨人革律翁的牛群  
摘取赫斯珀裡得斯的金蘋果  
活捉「地獄三頭犬」刻耳柏洛斯

 

赫拉克勒斯的十二伟业像是英雄准入门槛，可适当添加其他成就．

莱万选中了金羊毛．国王的爱女需要足够匹配的嫁妆，金羊毛是长长清单上其中之一．莱万接下了这份委托，他暗存私心．他未曾见过有比罗伊斯的长发更耀眼的存在，也许只有金羊毛编织出的发带才称的那这头金发．也许还能充当求婚礼物．

莱万按照神庙给予的地图前行，一路上，罗伊斯打着手势试图劝阻他．

阿瑞斯圣林很好找，橡树很显眼，火龙也没这么可怕，只是没有羊毛．

罗伊斯打着手势问他＂金羊毛对你来说真的这么重要？＂

要怎么跟对世事一无所知的罗伊斯解释，国王颁发的嘉奖令对于英雄意味着什么；金羊毛对他的未来又意味着什么，于是他只是点点头说＂此时的我愿意牺牲一切来换取他．＂

罗伊斯点点头，解开了发辫，长发拖曳在地．他抽出了匕首割下来一束递给了莱万

＂现在你拿到了金羊毛了＂神的信使踩着音符而来，迎接十二星象之一的白羊座．莽撞又贪图玩乐的象征离开天空太久，在留下了最后的馈赠回到了原位．

莱万完成伟业，成为国王，他的名声响彻人间大地，传说不绝于耳．

 

 

朝九晚五是现代社会谎言top3,至少莱万是这么想的.

他的年假申请还没批,早上八点就接到工作电话,咖啡机还在预热.挂了电话,拔掉咖啡机电线,拎起包打算跟楼下的海妖咖啡店相依为命.

他来的早,店里除了他没别人.点了一杯手冲和早餐外带,打算就这么糊弄过去.

“Nein !”店里突然响起的拒绝声十分果断,完全不给人商讨机会的口吻.似乎是气急,完全不顾及这是公众场合,又是一串快速的利索的反驳”我都加班了多久年假好不容易批下来了,居然还敢跟说让提前结束休假.信不信我去工会告公司别想了梅苏特你亲自过来找我,我也不会回去”

偷听到的谈话内容足够让人怒火冲上顶端,可是抱怨声音太柔软, 黏糊糊的唇舌碰撞,像是没睡醒的大学生摔了闹钟在埋怨着不贴心早课时间,.

“像个小孩子”感想顺应冒出,连他自己都不懂怎么回事,好奇的转头看,高高的卡座遮挡了他的视线,短暂考虑一会,也没有突然走过去的理由.好奇心得不到满足实在令人惋惜.

咖啡好了,那一串炮仗音效在他身后响起,噼里啪啦”一大早越说越生气,迟早有天我会把辞职信甩到老头的脸上”

莱万没忍住笑,觉得自己也不算倒霉,做好心理起身出门,不料和气鼓鼓的冲过来的小火箭撞个正招.咖啡盖好盖子,避免了电视剧男主被咖啡撒了一身的命运,还是有些许液体从被盖上气孔跑出,在他的衬衫上留下了难看的痕迹.

脑子飞快的告诉不用操心污迹这玩意,办公室里有备用衬衫,机会难得,为什么你还不伸手抱着勾得你好奇心起投怀送抱的小话痨.

他顺从了无声提醒,伸手勾着对方的腰往自己怀里带.对方还没反应过来就趴在他怀里,下巴搁在他的肩膀,太近了,能听到心跳砰砰作响,分不清是谁的.

“你没事吧”莱万稍微侧头,说话时,嘴唇快要贴上脖侧,能看清细密肌肤纹理,视线顺着耳廓往上走.

“呃…谢谢,还有抱歉”谁也不想意外发生,莽撞的人突然客气起来,把这个词颠来倒去说了好几遍,生怕莱万听不懂,换掉了德语又用英语说.并且他终于想起独立自主,急急忙忙倒退了几步,莱万终于有机会看清他的脸.

像所有在意形象的年轻人,定期修剪的金色短发用发胶固定形状,春水般的绿眼睁得圆圆的,有困窘还有些害羞.嘴唇是红的,皮肤是白的.他没猜错,的确像个稚气大学生.

“多嘴问一句,我们是不是在哪见过面?”莱万接过对方递过来的纸巾,按在了衬衫的污迹上.

罗伊斯手忙脚乱翻包找湿纸巾(姐姐塞进去)救场,,不忘再点一杯咖啡.尽管他平时有事没事滋水跟人闹着玩,但是把陌生人卷入闹剧真的不是他的初衷.听到莱万的问话,一时间分不出他是真心还是缓和气氛的玩笑.他认认真真的打量莱万,试图想要辨别是不是真的在这个国家的某个城市里偶遇过.

他认出了那双蓝眼睛,,比地中海海水更蓝,打湿的毛发沉甸甸,拽着他往更深的深海里下沉,

“你不是第一个问我这个问题的人”罗伊斯咧着嘴笑,,嘴角拉扯出歪斜一道缝,像备受骄纵的小孩子在炫耀”通常我都会说没见过”

“但我可以成为第一个成功请你吃饭的人,对吗?看我的衬衫的份上”莱万抽过了一张纸巾,写下了号码塞进咖啡杯和隔热垫的缝隙间递给了罗伊斯.

“要是我不联系你怎么办?”罗伊斯抽出了纸巾,,老老实实的把号码存进手机.

“那我只能等了,我耐心挺好的”

罗伊斯拨通的电话,没等莱万找出嗡嗡作响的手机,看着他说 ＂肯定没我好”


	4. Forward

家里小孩多有一个好处.当你闯祸时,比起一二三四五往下骂,收拾烂摊子才是大人应该做的事,收拾完之后也没了发脾气的气力.

姐姐抱起了小侄子,上车前还不忘伸出手指对他指指点点,一幅有空再秋后算账的样子.罗伊斯装作没看到谋杀威胁跟姐姐挥手告别,跟小玩伴眨眼打暗号,约好下次新冒险.

第二天是周一,姐姐比平时更早一些接回寄存在罗伊斯那的儿子,留下半屋子的混乱给他收拾.他看一下挂钟,,四五点的样子,大致整理后,就能去吃晚饭,再去附近公园撸个狗,然后回家洗澡睡觉.

所以人类为什么要上班.

捡起满屋子飞的抱枕,收拾好散落在边角的乐高和蜡笔,小侄子仗着宠爱给他小臂上的纹身上色.罗伊斯抬手看了半天,拍照发给了姐姐,又发了ins.客厅还好,被充当杂物房的阁楼才是重灾区,只用一个下午就完成了从构建新城市到躲猫猫再到异世界探险的壮举,空置已久的杂物房堆着厚重灰尘,小孩子玩起来什么都不顾,脸上衣服上都脏兮兮的,一个幸存的单身汉的确具备了够用的清洁技能,但是面前的废墟确实超出他的处理范围.旧衣服旧玩具大学时的课本体育杂志游戏攻略,小半个青春都在这.罗伊斯翻翻杂志,又捡捡衣服,,装着游戏卡带的纸箱在今天宣布报废,卡带散落一地,罗伊斯往后一跳躲开了随机掉落的石块,不幸触发机关,一打的书本被撞到,雪上加霜,罗伊斯踮着脚尖左蹦右跳找了一个空地站着,看着废墟往外侵蚀,心中泛起了勇者落败的悲悯,周末的晚上只适合看电影打游戏撸撸侄子和小宠物,大扫除的事下周再说吧,至少预约清洁服务的事该提上to-do-list

实在懒得开火,罗伊斯去了附近的家庭餐厅吃简餐,结账时候从防风衣口袋掏出来一个小本子.牛皮面发皱,纸张发黄,看起来年龄比侄子还大.等待找零的时候,翻了翻本子,想起这是他大学时候用的随身记事本,考完期末最后一门就不见了,考完试是解放夜,电影马拉松加聚众任天堂一路跑,这点小事被抛在脑后.

接过找零时,罗伊斯还在想着这事,他的口袋连接虫洞?大概是阁楼上的大坍塌,记事本得以从重负中逃脱回到他手上.

餐厅离他家不远,没有开车,绕路去附近的公园,时间太晚了,没什么人,被草丛中窜出来的野猫吓了一跳两双绿眼睛一对视,橘猫走近他,贴着他的小腿黏糊糊的饶了一圈,原地躺下来.仰着头一幅还不来摸我的模样.罗伊斯蹲下伸手,神志不清醒来已经是一个小时后的事,光记得猫真胖,猫吃狗粮应该没问题吧,大概.

回家洗澡,刷牙的时候一口泡沫在清洁公司的app上预约明天的大扫除的服务,阁楼算了下周再说.他把攒了两天的旧衣服一起塞进洗衣机,,掏空口袋时,找到了那本随身记事本,离洗衣机干完活还有一个多小时.端了一张小折凳在轰隆作响的洗衣机前坐下.

读书时智能手机还没有发达到堪比攻壳机动队的外携第二大脑,笔记本有很多随手提醒速记.第一面是联系方式,第二面记录着校园账号邮箱之类的登陆名和密码,第三页往后是deadline,论文思路,校队训练小结,.有些事好玩的一看日期就能想起,有的看到时间地点人物半天也不知道是怎么回事,下次聚会的时候问问好了.

对了他还找回旧邮箱,上大学申请的,靠着cookie运作.有次生气摔电脑,拿去维修换了硬件,整台机子比他的新课本还要干净.凑巧笔记本也丢了.旧的不去新的不来,干脆人生重启.在教授那更新联系方式时还要看看新笔记本上的新邮箱,,一直用到了现在.

好奇心起,罗伊斯退出了现在的账号,,登陆了旧帐号,密码是他随手敲得一个地点和日期,.

放置过久不用的邮箱里只会有爆炸的收件箱和更加爆炸的垃圾邮件.他的邮件分类做的不错,邮件按照发件人分类到文件夹,整理起来方便多了从找不到邮箱密码到申请新邮箱中间没间隔,家人朋友教授的邮件没几封,没耽误什么事.点开了垃圾邮箱,看了一眼,除了广告还是广告,错过了puma球衣打折讯息让他有点心疼,决定明天中午翘班去买一件原价球衣冷静一下.

这就是成年人的发泄方式>

还有一个显示三位数的文件夹,他犹豫了,没有点开.文件夹命名是发件人名称缩写节目.在校队同学朋友好几个文件里待过,最后出来自立门户.

哪来这么多邮件.罗伊斯点了全部已阅读的标志去,把洗干净的衣服塞进了烘干机里.打了两把游戏,追平漫画,往床上闭上眼,困得要死随时都在坠入梦境,意识却以高分贝在叫嚷着.他屈服了,解锁手机点开邮箱,突然的强光照的他闭眼.

文件夹里最新邮件是周五发的,往下一滑,平均每周一封,拉到底第一封的主旨是REPORT内容只有简单一个单词“Good、”

罗伊斯看的一头雾水，点了下一封。

“FW:REPORT “Not bad.”

第三封是“FW;FW;REPORT Alright”

第四封是“FW;FW:FW;REPORT FINE”

连看了十封邮件，罗伊斯没懂莱万想表达的是什么，倒是重新复习了一遍现代社会敷衍人的常用语。不过这的确是莱万的风格，除非他想说，否则别想从他嘴里问出点什么。

他什么都不知道，线索又都在他手里，像在玩侦探游戏，思路被DC刊物带跑又给扯回来。是时间跨越了三个月，被不停转发的邮件在内容方面有了新起色。

“遇到了一只野猫，给它喂了一些水和食物。房租即将到期，不方便收养，在公寓群里问了一声，帮它找到了新主人。”

“累，烦，困，看不到前景，等结果。”

“丧失主动权，无穷尽的等待。“

“步入正轨，值得庆祝”

“假期没有回去，瘦了，怕家里人担心”

被问喜欢什么类型，红发金发？红发。我认识的人里没有红发，漫画角色有不少，但是都不知道名字。”

“加班或是约会？加班。”

“升职加薪庆祝突然出现的相亲，加班加班加班。

“有靠谱的房屋中介吗”

“参加聚会，红发漂亮，开车送她回楼下，被问是不是隐藏性向。回答说不是，现阶段还没考虑感情问题”

“在投标会上见面了，紧张的手心出汗，没人发现，没事发生，输了”

“毕业时遇到的猫生了，孩子都是绿眼睛，猫主人问我要不要，现在定居下来，可以养猫了。没敢要，送了两袋子猫粮当作祝贺”

“JB开演唱会，抢了两张票，不知道跟谁去看，于是在粉丝站上送出去。”

“一切都在变好，真的。咨询师一直这么说，我第一次也觉得是这样。”

当罗伊斯把所有枯燥无味的周记看完，已经是凌晨三点，早上八点要起床上班，满打满算只有五小时睡眠时间。他比大学时争气多了，还是怒骂一句去你的莱万，這次没有摔电器，省了跑维修的功夫。

奔三即将结束，要奔四的人真的熬不夜，当初通宵复习考完还去看球赛打游戏的罗伊斯被堆放在阁楼上封尘。满脸枯容的出现在周一例会，不意外收到了诸多关爱，周一实在没什么事干脆请年假回去睡觉。人事部对罗伊斯终于学会用年假这件事表示赏识，直接帮他把系统录好了。

回到家躺在床上，罗伊斯左翻右翻睡不着，电话拿起又放下，突然明白那堆积如山的周记邮件，他打开邮箱，开始敲键盘。

 

“Move on”这是咨询师看完他填写的报告都会说的一句话。

莱万忍住没说，我要是能Move on,还用得着每个月见你一次还交上3-4份的小学生报告。不对小学生报告的字数都比他的多。

常规询问常规答复，不坦白的但是愿意花钱的顾客真招咨询师讨厌，两个人都在看表不知道在这里彼此煎熬是为了什么。用学术套话和日常套话应付过来，时间到了，两个人如释重负，莱万拿着外套往外走。

“邮件有回复了吗？”

“他早就忘了这个邮箱密码了”莱万在门前停住了脚步“我和你说过了，他换了新邮箱。”

刷卡结账开车回去，附近开了一家新的面包店，队伍排出店外。莱万特别在附近停下车去拿了那家店的菜单 。

怎么还没到周五，他研究着菜单。这周邮件可以写写这间新开的店。

快点到周五，想要告诉他这件事。


	5. Double Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *搞搞关心则乱的前任西皮

罗伊斯想要抽回自己的手，使使劲，动弹不得。他的手被莱万的手抓着，手心贴着手背，捂出一层汗。他又一次挣扎，莱万的手毫无响应，力度不松不紧。罗伊斯想起了小时候订牛奶，乌鸦啄穿了锡纸盖，头一点一点撒了一地的牛奶，剩下大半瓶便宜了附近的野猫。他被睡眼惺忪被母亲喊出来拿牛奶，看到猫崽头卡在瓶子，毛发凌乱，挣扎的四仰八叉。活像现在的他。

 

他做了第三次努力，莱万终于说了坐下来的第一句话“别怕，没事的。”

 

罗伊斯不想和他说话，但是挣扎的动作被误解成是害怕，他总要为自己辩解一句“我没有害怕，你能不能松手”然后开始第四次挣扎。

 

”我怕“说完，莱万一股无名火起，牙齿磕磕碰碰，什么都没说，手也没放。

 

“你怕你就先回去”罗伊斯继续第五次挣扎“你的手机都震了一天，回去吧”

 

“我走了你害怕怎么办”

 

“我都说了没怕”

 

对话进入了死循环，罗伊斯没忍住脾气，带着钢质椅子发出了刺耳的声响，站起来居高临下给莱万下指令”你在这里也没用，回去”

 

“坐下”莱万拉拉他的手“你打扰到别人了”

 

环视一周，周围的人都看着他，候诊的病人、路过的医生，陪伴的家属，远处还有人从角落的科室里探头出来。

 

罗伊斯脸红了，低声对着周围道歉才坐下来，还特地跟莱万之间隔着一道十厘米的间距。莱万没管他，自己坐过去，抓着罗伊斯的手塞进的自己口袋了。医院里暖气充足，摘下围巾，脖子一圈薄汗，更别说手被人紧抓还被塞进口袋。不抓着，手指不自觉开始筋挛，太紧张，怎么都不自在，像他自己说他怕。

 

医院走廊什么事都能发生，更别说汇聚半个医院产妇的彩超区。罗伊斯和莱万那点小动作没了后续，连上护士们更衣室八卦都不够格，除了两个人长相足够英俊。

 

显示屏上跳出了一个号码，罗伊斯还在刷ins，看起来像个没事人。莱万撇了一眼，ins主页飞快往下滑，照片还没刷出来，更别说看清内容。他握了握罗伊斯的手说别怕。

 

”我没怕“罗伊斯收起了手机，看了一眼自己的号码，又看一眼屏幕上的进度，又拿出手机继续刷，这次是看油管上的游戏视频，看了大半天硬是没想起之前拍着桌子骂续作一生黑。

 

你没怕，上次在医院门口蹲在半天没站起来的是谁——一个好的陪病家属要做的是安抚病人的情绪，而不是让他摔东西走人，莱万忍住这句话，换了另一句”你无聊的话就继续玩，我看着号码”

 

身高180，说不上多扎眼，也是踩在平均值。可是身高180的人在医院绿道的长椅蜷着身子缩成一团，整张脸埋在双手间。这么大一个人看着真可怜。莱万也不知道自己是从哪认出来那个人是罗伊斯。他帮姐姐叫好了的士，从门口一路跑回去，护士姑娘在他背后喊注意点，他也没停下步子。罗伊斯还在椅子上。

 

莱万走过去，半蹲在他身前问怎么了。

 

罗伊斯抬起头。平日里他毫不吝啬用自己好看的脸摆出各种表情，生气的开心的恼怒。平静的麻木的这些词离他太远，远得没人知道罗伊斯还有这样的表情。

 

莱万伸手去碰他的眼睛，眼圈是红的，没有眼泪。手心顺着捧着他的脸，看着他等着他的回答。

 

一个不停不停不停被打气的气球，临近爆炸边缘，紧抓着充气口的手突然松开，会发生什么？噗的一声，气球窜逃到空中。

 

罗伊斯定的是当天往返机票，行程掐的刚刚好，第二天还能准时上班。莱万没说什么，拿过他的手机改签的改签，请假的请假一气呵成，俨然家属。如果是半年前的确能这么说。他带着罗伊斯去吃饭，领他回家留宿，软趴趴的气球鼓不起拒绝的力气，在主人房里一趟，睡着了。 

 

莱万在客厅打了一晚电话，把报告片子塞进邮箱里发出去。得到的答复十分一致，最好的结果是初期，药物控制调整作息，跟普通人没什么两样。差的结果的说不准，做好心理准备。

 

第二天一起来送了罗伊斯去机场就回公司申请用年假，他没睡好，后脑勺那块骨头跳着疼。

 

相比较下，慕尼黑医院的水准还是好些，罗伊斯拎着行李箱住进了酒店又被他拎出来。他列了长长一张清单，医院专家什么都有，慕尼黑不行就去其他地方，美国的医院有不少更特殊的案例都能治好，总有办法的。

 

预约到复诊的时候，莱万松一口气，虽无大赦，尚有小捷。罗伊斯在桌上放了一杯水，伸手在莱万头上摆弄，试图遮住新长出的白发。

 

”63号，罗伊斯先生“护士喊了一声，罗伊斯还没反应过来，莱万抬起手”这里“他牵着罗伊斯往柜台走，罗伊斯登记好了信息，往房间里走，男朋友这个身份还不够格进去，更别说是前男友，莱万只能松开手，说”没事的，只是拿报告而已。”

 

罗伊斯点点头，分手以来第一次这么好说话。

 

他的胃里被塞进了铅质的沙漏倒计时，沉甸甸的，压着难受，抽烟喝酒怎么都压不下。也比最差的结局好，至少他不用在某一个普通平凡的日子收到了消息，他好看的前男朋友因病逝世享年30岁。再见面是在葬礼，他拿着一束百合丢进坟墓，然后被一铲一铲的泥土掩埋。

 

办公室打开门，罗伊斯走出来。莱万深吸一口气迎上去。没事的没关系的，德国不行就去其他国家，西医不行就试试中医，再难的病都能被治好，我们一起总能从死亡手上脱逃的。

 

罗伊斯的神情很困惑，像是不知道该怎么开口。

 

“马尔科？医生怎么说？我们该怎么做？”

 

“医生说，我很健康”罗伊斯说完这句话，总觉这句话不像自己说的，体检报告上大写加粗的指标刺的他几天没睡好。然后是去预约医院的复诊，结果同样不乐观，甚至被告知需进行手术切除。在家人的建议下才去了慕尼黑做更细致复查，如果慕尼黑的医院也要求手术，那就接受现实。

 

“彩超出来的片子上，只有小颗粒阴影，直径不大，不会影响任何生理机能，也不会造成器质性病变。就平时注意作息多运动多喝水就好了，Lewy，医生说我没事”罗伊斯说完，自己先笑起来。

 

莱万没有回答他，只是往前走一步，抱住了他“我觉得你的没事是我用心脏衰竭换回来的”


	6. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *猫.歪，不是歪
> 
> *Just 养猫日常

冷战进入了第三小时。

 

莱万看了一本书一个时长半小时的视频在SNS和家人视频，互道晚安后终于发现哪里不对劲，周围少了什么。他准备起床喝杯水，再晃一圈检查门窗水电才准备睡，小区的安保工作不错，常听说有小区发生盗窃案，他这半点动静都没有。不过一人在外还是多注意。

 

将近一点多了，比起惯常作息晚了半小时。职位越高越轻松都是骗人了的，最近莱万为了明年的促销项目忙昏头，能九点下班回家都是少有，回到家洗个澡开着电脑继续工作也是常有的事。他准备睡了，不想让过多的光亮驱走睡意，拧开床头灯。昏黄灯光照亮了大半房间，床铺床头柜书桌衣柜，简单要命，没有过多的杂物，一副随时随地都能拔营迁走的气息。他也有过一套房子，容纳下乱七八糟的东西，翻了一半道漫画，乐高玩具，纠结成团的充电线和清洗晾晒后，枕巾不见了一个床褥四件套，胡乱买了一个色系相对的枕巾凑合着用，怎么看怎么别扭，习惯了也懒得换了。拖鞋躲在阴影里，他光脚踩在地上找着，穿反了又换回来。旧睡裤皮筋失去了弹性，松松垮垮的卡在胯骨上，他伸手提了提，凑合过就算了。老旧纤维松散的睡衣穿在身上太过舒适，要换睡衣的念头怎么跳不出来。

 

打开门就是客厅，正对一扇窗，没有拉窗帘，远处的灯光像灯火画成的长龙，不用开灯也能看清楚客厅物体的轮廓。一个茶几，放着喝一半的红酒和酒杯，还有零碎塑封纸，忘了是拆什么东西随手放在那。莱万把剩下的半瓶酒放回了柜子，开封了的酒口感欠佳，但是没有倒进醒酒瓶也算是没开过，这个说法莫名其妙，他也记得清清楚楚。酒杯放回了水槽里，放满一杯子的水泡着，留着早上洗咖啡壶的时候顺手一起洗了。出了厨房，先关门再关灯。

 

小区每三个月统一驱蚊驱虫驱鼠，春天才开始收尾，虫蝇滋生。尽管他没怎么在家里开火，灶台上都铺尘，偶尔也有一两只蟑螂不知道从上下左右哪里窜进来。一开始用杀虫水喷，还是卷着旧报纸拍下去最顺手，只是浓浆溅得一地都是，抽了干湿纸巾一起擦干净。说不上讨厌或是什么情绪，动作太过顺手，手起刀落和跟随手抹掉窗台上灰尘。

 

他动静挺大，不说打扰邻居，在没灯的房间声浪也是能回荡出实体影像。但是窗台左下角的长颈矮身花瓶却一动不动，长长尾巴收在暗处。莱万走近，看着花瓶的轮廓细化成立一只蹲坐的猫形状，抬手从猫的脑壳一路顺着往下摸一直摸到了尾巴尖，换来沉思者短促的抱怨。

 

明明是只五岁大的公猫，声音却软的，甜的，像个女孩子，嗲声嗲气的，莱万没忍住在猫的耳后

 

挠了一把。

 

“还在生气吗？”莱万一下一下的顺着毛摸，要是开了灯能看到猫毛慢慢的飘着，跟撸猫的手法没什么关系，只是换季时期，整只猫跟蒲公英一样，甚至不如蒲公英，光是坐着，长长的软毛落的到处都是。“好了，下次在家里洗澡不去宠物医院“

 

猫可听不懂人话，就算Marco再聪明，聪明的能在短短三个月清楚认识到了在新家自己的名字变成了Marco，而不是Kitty。莱万元本没想过给猫改名。Kitty也挺好的，公猫母猫都适用，只是他一个人在家，Marco这个名字脱口而出，在房子四处碰壁晃荡作响，落在猫耳钻进脑子里。他再喊Marco，被擅自改名的猫觉得他吵，懒洋洋的喵一声，不知道是应答还是骂人。

 

本命叫Kitty的Marco是邻居家的猫，跟着主人因为工作东奔西跑，坐过飞机坐过船，不怕人不怕生，见到狗都敢凑近用额头蹭着撒娇的性子。新工作的调动实在不方便养猫，于是旧主人只能打印几百分告示贴了整个小区都是，要人要养猫？

 

莱万近十年的人生计划里绝对不包括养猫这一环，意外来的像经过小区花园被小朋友的三轮脚踏车撞个正着，裤腿上留着一块污渍。在等电影的时候看了一眼告示。文字可以忽略不计，旧主人下了血本用了彩印，告示最正中央是Kitty的大头照，一只黑灰条纹的美短，圆圆的脸圆圆的眼睛，黑色鼻尖下沿两条线，嘴巴弯弯笑得像柴郡猫。最重要的是，那双眼睛是浅色的翡翠绿，这让他想起了另一双绿眼睛，绿色和绿色之间的差异就算是三月的湖水与八月湖水的对比。

 

Kitty刚到家怕生，在房间缩头缩脑的，打量人都要躲在窗帘后，露出半张脸，警惕不行。日子长了，探索范围扩大，房间客厅厨房阳台玄关，偶尔伸着爪子出门缝想往外跑。睡觉地方也从纸箱到沙发再到床尾最后定居在枕头。莱万有次回家半天半天找不到猫，阳台还开了缝，心跳只蹦有氧运动三位数，拨了物业电话问有没有扫到一块血肉模糊的猫饼，Marco从衣柜推拉门的缝隙里探出头，睡的筋骨松软，往前又往后伸懒腰，才打起了精神咪咪叫，这次是骂人。谁好梦被人吵醒了不骂人了。莱万也知道自己半身猫毛怎么来的。

 

“在医院不是和别的小朋友玩的挺好的，医生都说了好几只狗给你当坐骑，真了不起小殿下。你要是不把驱虫药吐出来，我也不会带你去找医生，下次，啊”

 

莱万被咬了，四颗尖尖的犬牙钳着一小块皮肉，不疼，更像是被虫子咬了一口。猫的脾气说来就来，摸的好好反嘴就是一口太常见。这次不知道是觉得他说话声音吵还是觉得烦。咬住了还不松嘴了，屋外灯光一照，Marco仰着脸，双眼是圆滚滚的黑圈，一派天真无辜的样子。

 

我做了什么？我什么都没有做。

 

莱万左右摇摇手，Marco没有松嘴。

 

莱万又上下晃晃手，Marco还是没松嘴。

 

“疼”莱万轻声说道，Marco的眼睛眨了眨了，张开嘴，又舔舔了被咬的地方。猫舌带着倒刺，刮过去又疼又痒，但没舔几下，Marco又歪着头蹭过来，把莱万的手当成了擦脸的毛巾。

 

Marco刚在宠物医院洗完澡，毛发又软又滑，晃动间能闻到了花香，医院换了沐浴露气味。他困了，也不逗逗猫了，低头用额头碰了碰Marco的额头，猫的体温比人类要高些，温热慢悠悠的渗出“早点睡，还有别再抓蟑螂吃”

 

莱万打了呵欠往房间走，带上门留下一道缝隙。

 

第二天是自然醒，一个翻身从梦境回到了现实，闭着眼伸手在被窝下找手机，找到了。睁开眼还没来的及看时间，一个稳妥的，占据了一个枕头的毛茸茸的屁股塞满了视野。

 

是盘成一团，不知道什么时候回房间睡的Marco。


	7. Net Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *逆年龄差
> 
>  
> 
> *球队赛程所有相关一切都是平行宇宙，跟本球无关。

说是网友，又有偏差，莱万和罗伊斯先是场下认识。

 

周末街头足球赛，占了球场，先到的人有一个拉一个，分队随缘，团队配合跑位更是随缘中的随缘。也有在业余活动玩出职业水平的。在这里随手抓的队伍里，罗伊斯玩的很开心，替换休息时，跟旁边的黑头发高个子搭话。哦，是隔壁地区大学为了项目来的交换生，一群人都是校足球队，平时训练的累死累活欺负欺负普通人完全没问题。

 

论文、校队、教授，这些词听的罗伊斯唏嘘不已，年龄的十位数过了三字，日常生活充斥项目、报税、商业险。运动量全靠下班后的刷健身房份额撑着，今天跑了一下午，至少得肌肉酸痛个三天。

 

散场后，两个人挺聊的来，顺手交换了脸书推特ins。一个打的士回家，另一个挤大巴回宿舍，运动完只觉得累打着瞌睡头一点点的。回去洗漱躺在床上松了一口气才有点开了新朋友的sns主页。

 

一个一片黄一个一片红，世界真奇妙，我和新朋友的主队互为国家德比死敌，怎么办，在线等，不算急。

 

两人熟起来，随口说起这件事，罗伊斯好奇心重，有热闹看的时候连自己也不放过。

 

MR11”所以一整个下午我们都在说什么，主队这么重要的事，居然提都没提？？？”

 

罗伊斯的头像在聊天界面活蹦乱跳的，相较之下，莱万沉稳的不像一个学生。看到这个问题很认真的回想，开始敲字。

 

RL9”我夸你踢得好，你夸我也是。说一下跑位和阵型，再聊聊我的学校和你的工作就这样了”

 

MR11”这种废话也能说了一个下午？哦不是，就休息时间而已”

 

MR11”下次不要跟陌生人说这么多，一个学生出门在外多注意点”

 

RL9”….”

 

RL9”以后会注意的”

 

主队问题微妙又隐晦,刷又不是不刷又不是.明明平时不会这样.球队组建多年,谁家没个新仇旧恨,牙印一口接一口,反而没什么好计较.不约而同都憋了两三天sns上没动静,可能是休息时聊的太好,怎么做都怕错.

 

是成年了10年的罗伊斯踏出第一步 ,随便截了红色主队的随便新闻在message上丢过去.

 

RL9”???”

 

RL9”看了”

 

说完也丢了黄色主队的新动态截图过去.

 

RL9”不介意??“

 

MR11”没什么.不是什么大问题.”

 

过一会,莱万截了另一家黄色队伍的同城德比队伍的队徽过来.

 

RL9”这家的朋友也有?”

 

信息栏显示了typing字样,半天只得一个回复.

 

MR11”…”

 

RL9”刚刚在骂粗口?”

 

MR11”没有”

 

RL9”刚刚在骂粗口”

 

 

明明是因为足球认识,然而真切聊起来与足球有关的不多,天气变化忽冷忽热,出门要带伞.人类为什么要加班,人类为什么要写论文.多沉稳可靠的人在ddl和论文面前都得崩溃一两次.罗伊斯万分庆幸被老总发来周末开会的信息给击沉了。

 

MR11”我想辞职”

 

RL9”我想退学”

 

两个人偶尔的不争气惺惺相惜，没正经说几句丧气话，还是站起来干正事。有时候翻聊天记录，又觉得其实也没说什么，也就是一些想说又不能对家人朋友的话。对方的存在是真实，也就比陌生人好一点，又不止一点。

 

也不是没在网上交过朋友，从千禧年的聊天室再现在的ins，隔着屏幕满足时间地点的条件，就算闭眼瞎敲键盘也能聊下去。光是抓了两个美漫粉都能相爱相杀通宵一晚上，没什么。

 

 

偶尔也会正儿八经的聊球。

 

MR11”出来了”

 

RL9”临时会议完了？”

 

MR11”你没看？？”

 

MR11”【Picture】”

 

MR11”赛程出来了。你家打我家”

 

RL9”开会的时候不要玩手机，上级会有意见”

 

MR11”没课的人不要说话。而且我就是上级。部门刚被夸完，摸个小鱼没什么”

 

RL9”….”

 

RL9”现在就看谁陪谁喝酒了”

 

MR11”Just Wait”

 

 

有个对家亲友也没什么，当你努力憋着不要说对家说的太厉害的，对方已经骂完了，上到管理层下到教练，痛心疾首，大半夜睡不着起来煮泡面。尤其是最近两家说是说在争一二位，但是都表现成谜，成绩忽上忽下的。

 

骂着骂着都觉得费力气，干脆约出来了喝酒，真的出了。

 

交流项目组被安排在新生楼，晚上11点宵禁。莱万穿好外套从二楼楼梯转角平台翻下来一楼草地，绕了大半个校园找到大门 扬手招的士。的士费是罗伊斯报销，小孩子出门大人包路费是理所当然的，30岁的大人发语音说的理直气壮。

 

莱万想了半天，自己明明也只比他小三岁，而且家境尚可。

 

的士开了半途，钱也到账了。莱万让的士在路边停下稍等他要去买点东西。

 

抱着东西在一条商业街停下，深夜里店铺都关了，只有路灯和零散在路灯下抽烟的路人。小范围逛了一圈了，没看到酒吧，只有一个贴着老旧海报的小电影院传来动静。

 

MR11”到了？？？？？”

 

MR11”迷路了？？？？”

 

MR11”早知道我开车去接你”

 

RL9”到了你给的地址，只是没看到酒吧”

 

MR11”站着别动，我不出来接你”

 

莱万也想老老实实的站着，只是为了避开二手烟走到了上风口。

 

小电影院的感应门打开，罗伊斯从里面走出来。莱万看着他招招手没有开口。罗伊斯左右打量了一圈，终于看到了他。

 

黑色头发的高个子，抱着一个纸袋站着路灯下。比他还高，说话声音很轻，凶不起来。网络上聊了再说，见面没几次的人总有些别扭。

 

莱万把手上的纸袋一递，罗伊斯结果扒开一看—薯条配蜂蜜芥末酱。

 

食物、酒、女朋友，现代男性交友法则，食物有了，剩下自然也会有。他吃着薯条领着莱万往小电影院走。手上沾着酱料没办法按门铃，只能示意莱万动手。感应门打开，有喧哗叫嚷声和偏红的暗色调灯光，音乐听不出来是纯电子还是舞曲。跟着罗伊斯沿着长长的螺旋楼梯往下走，领路的人时不时转头看他。他穿着卫衣外套的样子肯定很蠢，因为罗伊斯拿着蘸酱的薯条送到他嘴边问要不要吃一口。这家店做的还行。

 

“我真的没这么小”莱万说是这么说，张嘴咬住送到嘴的食物。

 

酒吧是仿照美国禁酒令时期的地下酒吧，各种尺寸的酒桶在吧台里堆着。另一块墙壁上挂着投影，投影墙前成排小卡座。罗伊斯来的早，位置靠前，能看清摄像机俯拍的球场每一角。

 

“什么时候来的？“莱万抽出座椅，摸了桌面上的易拉罐装啤酒，食指一弯打开了扣环”

 

“在你痛骂你家教练，诚挚祝福他明天下课的时候”罗伊斯觉得这个行为很好玩，丢了喝到了一半的玻璃瓶啤酒不管，拿过易拉罐扣了半天，指甲边缘泛着一圈白。

 

莱万看不下去了，帮他把酒开了，作为了报酬从纸袋里拿了一根薯条。


	8. Big Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *很奇怪的au，隔壁地球的故事

罗伊斯自认是哥哥粉，尽管他狗的爱豆年龄还比他大9个月，再尽管他狗的还不是爱豆，是个模特兼演员。

 

追官方咨询时被人看到，会抓住无辜路人不放，按在原地听他讲成长史，配合每个时期的照片——高中打工被星探一眼挑中，为帮补家用就签了公司；后来凑数的去某部电影充当背景板，细眉下垂，镜头匆匆一窥都是故事，转型来的理所当然。黑发蓝眼高个子，长相好身材好不作声的努力，只要不行差踏错，时间到了，手一伸，抓住了所有能抓住的机会。

 

“更重要的是。”罗伊斯划到了一张十年前十年后的对比图“从小英俊到大，没有长残，多么难得”说话时，你看他多好，一派介绍珍宝的模样，与有荣焉。

 

“哦是莱万啊“路人认出了电影走秀双开花的影星，问道”可他不是你对头的死忠粉吗？“

 

罗伊斯的脸垮下来。

 

 

罗伊斯职业足球运动员，效力于家乡著名足球俱乐部。一路走来，大黄蜂浮沉不定，罗伊斯颠簸无力，两厢扶持。罗伊斯和俱乐部的故事拍成电影，绝对十足悲壮，赚人热泪，配置好一点冲击大奖不是问题。俱乐部再拟个人，西皮tag屠榜屠榜汤不热，只要汤不热禁黄之后没倒闭。

 

每个联赛总有几对ao3常驻的罗朱背景队伍，而不凑巧的是，罗伊斯苦苦拉扯不离不弃的大黄蜂跟他喜欢的演员的主队恰巧是其中之一，旧账比字典厚，有梗有粮温热带。

 

官推有新消息曝光，莱万主演的新作定档。罗伊斯手一抬暂停了对话，翻着app。电影院的动作很快，官方消息刚出，预售就出来。罗伊斯买好了两张票，继续刚才的话题”除了接受还能怎么办“

 

曾看过八百出激进粉转黑的实例，如此平和地继续花钱花时间的粉丝行为可以上reddit作为模版宣传表扬。

 

 

成人追星属于有钱没时间那一卦。有主演出席的首映场他赶不上，只能在家里附近的电影院凑合，最佳观影位置，正中间，没有爆米花没有可乐，一个座位放人一个座位放包。标准的爆米花超英大片，利索干脆的动作场面，惊现的爆炸和飞车场面，主线清晰的可以说是简单，适当的感情线。逃亡剧情里，莱万脱上衣让护士清理伤口时，罗伊斯能听到整个电影的女性发出倒吸一口冷气的声响。

 

电影结尾的没有彩蛋 ，罗伊斯跟随的散场人群往外走。小地方特别好遇熟人，往后数几排坐着隔壁邻居家的小女儿，隔壁坐着一个同龄男生，一看就是半夜偷跑出门跟男朋友看电影。女孩子也看到了罗伊斯，牵着男朋友的手松开又握紧，支支吾吾半天才说别告诉我父母。

 

罗伊斯没忍住笑出声，回去的时候还开车把小情侣们送回家。

 

小姑娘放开了，揪着安全带低声说着，就是因为害怕被大人看到才看到深夜场，毕竟大人们可不是新生代超级英雄电影的受众。罗伊斯年已三十，同事不少都是十八岁出头，就因为赶了首映场被开除了年长者的行列。

 

他理直气壮的反驳回去“我可是老粉，从小看到大”

 

 

从小也没多小。

 

十五六岁参加训练，隔壁空地被剧组架设滑行架准备拍场景过度片段。小孩子总是贪热闹，几个人合伙故意轮流把球踢飞借着捡球的名义过去看两眼。玩小游戏输了，罗伊斯被排在了最后。他过去看时，演员从保姆车里走了出来，副导演在做最后检查。哒，场记板合上，开拍了，训练场旁的住道路被拦起来，只有群众演员的走过，一个交代场景的俯拍滑行镜头，转向了两位主演。

 

“马尔科！球呢”他停留了了太久了，引起了教练的注意。他抱着球往回跑，还不忘转头再看一眼。他看到了一个男孩子，和他差不多年纪，个子却比他高出不少。

 

 

他们的小心思被教练发现了，不仅被罚了加练还要收拾场地。

 

罗伊斯比平时更晚离开了训练场，出去时，隔壁的剧组也结束了拍摄任务。他一眼看到的男孩子也走出了，换回了自己的衣服，看起来像身边的任何一个朋友。

 

是对方先过来说话“你踢的真好。”

 

罗伊斯点点头，捏着口袋里仓库钥匙，问“你要不要进去玩一会？”

 

他们在训练场里玩的忘了时间，直到场地保安过来巡查，才匆匆收拾好场地东西拎着包回家，不意外的被担心的家长的劈头一顿骂，还有第二天的肌肉酸痛。

 

剧组在训练场隔壁停留了两个星期，莱万有空就过来蹭场地踢球，罗伊斯主动向教练申请训练结束后留下来打扫，他们互通了姓名学校通讯方式，约好了有空再一起玩。

 

本来只是青少年的气泡水一般的友谊。

 

 

第二天没有训练，熬夜的大人不争气的睡到了中午才醒，吃了饭刷刷推，电影官推发了一段首映采访文字记录。

 

记者：”这部电影和你过往作品的风格相差很大，选片取向差异是不是受你的职业规划影响“

 

莱万：“经纪人和我提这个本子时，我刚好在刷ins，非常非常喜欢的一个足球运动员更新了一张他在漫画店大买特买的图片。我就想，哦他那么喜欢超级英雄，那我就参演一部超级英雄电影“

 

记者：”运动员是马尔科.罗伊斯？“

 

莱万：”对是他“

 

记者：”可我记得你的主队是他的死对头？“

 

莱万：“我支持大黄蜂的死敌队伍和我是大黄蜂的队长的头号粉丝，这两件事并不矛盾。”


	9. Flipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超级无敌ooooooooooooooooooooooooc  
> 打了*的两句话，无授权直接拿瓜写的来用。

小学弟考进来的时候，莱万递上的转系申请书批准盖章，他买了新书认识了新导师新同学，在校园偶遇小学弟时，看着他抱着一堆自己看过考过的书一蹦一蹦的走过，莱万不禁懊悔，当初就修双学位。  
莱万有点嫉妒同班的胡梅尔斯，因为每天踢完球后胡梅尔斯总会和球场边等着他的漂亮小学弟一起回家*。  
漂亮小学弟和自己同寝的皮什切克玩的也很好，好像全世界都认识小学弟，只有自己和他是陌生人*。  
莱万列了单子。每周三堂为了凑学分的公共大课，课间饭堂的偶遇，一年两度的系球赛，莱万灌了对方一个满堂彩，庆祝的时候，看着校友拍了拍小学弟金灿灿的后脑勺上，跟打地鼠似的。  
至少从陌生人升级成眼熟的校友。  
其实小学弟很好说话，莱万见过，大课课间的二十分钟，靠着超级马里奥和辱骂TK，小学弟和隔壁又隔壁系的人成了生死之交，手牵手的约好了周五再来联机，存手机号时才想起该问对方名字。  
莱万个子高，宽肩笔挺，是坐直一定很好看，但是坐他后面的人有一半黑板看不到的身板。再上心功课都得往后坐。  
莱万心不在焉的划拉着笔记，小学弟压低声量像是间谍对暗号的声音跨过好几排桌椅落在他耳边。  
“马尔科.罗伊斯。只要辱骂TK就是我亲人，直接喊马尔科”  
小学弟亲口说出自己的名字和从别人口中得知总是不一样。  
随手标记的符号字句变得井然有序，Marco.Reus这个名字在单行笔记本占满一页纸。  
他自我介绍了，可以进化成了学长学弟关系。   
“Robert，借个笔记救命”  
“晚点给你， 还没整理好。还有扫描的时候别弄乱页数”  
莱万没舍得擦掉铅字写下的名字，直接撕下来。发现不知道放哪，又怕丢了，还去买了一本塑封文件夹给塞进去。  
第二天他的笔记扫描件满系飞，简明扼要的像他英俊的五官线条。  
什么都没发生，任何人知道。

要不主动搭话？莱万想。  
从漫画切手？从游戏入手？羊头牌行不行，听说据说好像这个技能是校内交流硬通货，不会要被赶出去实验室。  
至少莱万被人强行按在实验室的牌桌上，凑人头时，被这样告知的。  
没等他精挑细选好攻略路线的选项，小学弟堵在下课必经路上，站在他面前对着他招手“Hi Lewy”  
莱万站住不动，很慢的眨眼，很努力的让自己辨识出各种细节。  
金发，用发胶往后固定；绿眼睛，鼻子尖，嘴唇薄，踩着180平均线的身高，看他的时候要微微抬头。  
小学弟被拆散成每个细节，每个细节又被拼凑成罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯在和他说话。  
“啊...”莱万给出一个非常保险的、非常稳妥的应答。  
他们的距离这么近，近的他能看到罗伊斯绿眼睛瞳孔放大又缩小，嘴巴张了张，拉成了一圈线。是被吓到的猫，全身紧绷的随时往后扯逃。  
要不给个笑容缓和，偶像剧的剧情都这样跑的。  
没等莱万抽齐嘴角，罗伊斯往后退了一步。  
莱万绝望的反应过来，除了偶像剧男主，会莫名其妙露出笑容的还有B级片里戴墨镜的连环杀手。  
他放弃牵扯那几块肌肉，问“怎么了？”  
罗伊斯也觉得刚才的动作不礼貌，往前踏了一步，说”能帮个忙吗？“  
莱万抬手在人生游戏里点了YES选项。顺带把之前的清单给复习了一边，上到问作业下到约球队比赛。只要罗伊斯开口，他总能想办法把问题给解决掉。  
罗伊斯问“你是单身吗？”  
莱万点头，觉得手上的大头书轻的好像不存在,又重的能压出了一手汗。   
罗伊斯低着头支支吾吾“那，那我可以当你男朋友吗？”  
如果世界上真的存在天使恶魔或是其他什么，麻烦用时间永远停止在这一刻或是地球毁灭来证明。  
莱万没有应答。其实很多人都不知道，很多人过敏发作的时候，是从身躯到一路发散到脖子、脸、四肢，就像莱万迟钝延缓的脸红，这个破毛病从小把他从各种困窘状况中拯救出来，莱万没少被长辈夸奖沉稳，然而面对爱情时，沉稳显得不合时宜。  
要是他脸红的明显些，哪怕不知道说什么怎么应对，罗伊斯也能知道他的答案。  
见莱万没有回应，罗伊斯终于肯抬起头看着他，脸红红，说“你就点头，当做是答应，如果不愿意，很快就能分手的。就当帮我一个忙，我请你吃饭”  
可以不分手吗？莱万还没来得及问。  
罗伊斯回头，莱万也随着他的视线看过来，胡梅尔斯举着手机躲在阴影角落。  
“真心话还是大冒险？”莱万问，想了想，他抬手打断了罗伊斯的回答“停。我没必要知道。抱歉，不可以”  
他的脸红他的心动刚从心口溢出，戛然而止。

莱万在躲他。  
饭厅那么大，隔着几十张桌子，罗伊斯刚踏进前门，就看到了莱万的背影。黑头发高个子多，但莱万仍然是人群中最显眼的一个，和身高体型无关，罗伊斯宛如自带识别器，还是三倍镜头那种，第一眼就能看到他。  
背影走远，成了一个黑点，罗伊斯站在前门迎宾的植株旁边，风一吹，头顶上毛线帽球跟着晃，孤零零，像极花盆里冒出一根草。  
中午还有大课，罗伊斯买个三明治凑合。教授摔断腿，临时发邮件把课室换到了一楼。他直接从饭堂过来的，来早了，教师空荡荡，看了三回手机，确认自己没走过了课室，挑着一个靠窗的位置的坐下，开着平板调出电子课本。  
“看不进去就别看了”  
最近的天气很好，开着窗，风一阵阵吹，一切都很秋天很美好，就是趴在窗台上的大脑袋有些碍眼。斯拿出耳机，当着胡梅尔斯的面戴上，摆出了一副先生你哪位的神情继续去看那页十分钟没翻过的课本。  
“啧啧啧”胡梅尔斯抽出一张纸条对着罗伊斯晃晃，跟逗狗似的。  
他没跑错课室，上课的学生陆续进来，胡尔梅斯还是趴在窗台上的晃纸条，有时候人就是输了这点脸皮  
罗伊斯从窗台翻出，垫着脚揪着胡梅尔斯的衣领，瞪着他不说话。  
“妹啊，你误会你亲哥了”胡梅尔斯在罗伊斯的眼前锲而不舍挥舞着纸条“看看，看完再说要不要绝交。”  
生气归生气，罗伊斯还是接过那张纸条，摊开，密密麻麻写着一串地址“什么来的？”  
“Robert可能出现的地方”他应着罗伊斯的狐疑眼光，说“我跟他真的不熟，喊他名字单纯是为了恶心人。说起来，他好像有那么一点点点点讨厌我，关键我也没得罪他”  
胡梅尔斯一个劲的说，罗伊斯一句话都没听进了，他忙着对着手上的地址刷google map，指着其中一个地址，问胡梅尔斯“莱万怎么会去这种地方？？？？”  
“哪里啊，这么急”胡梅尔斯看到地址抬手给了罗伊斯后脑勺一巴掌，盖个正着十分顺手“你想哪去，现在的小孩子。这些都是他打工的地址，下城区里也是有不少重视教育的英雄母亲。别多想，他家境中等，父母关系和美，有个长得巨像娜塔莉的姐姐。不过普通人家小孩再怎么宠，也不会每对球鞋都给买。最近莱万就看中了不知道哪个牌子和哪个谁出的合作款，有空就去打工攒钱准备去冲冲冲“  
胡梅尔斯说的不清不楚，罗伊斯一秒反应过来是哪对鞋，撇着嘴嫌弃着”椰子这么丑，还贵？“  
”多贵“胡梅尔斯问。  
还是预售期，官网没有价格，罗伊斯开了二手论坛，还没开抢，二手价格翻了一倍。  
”这么多年，我还是不懂你们鞋圈在想什么“胡梅尔斯感慨着”其实puma也挺丑的，除了creepy“  
”那是你不懂欣赏“罗伊斯看着脚上黑色的creepy，说”别问我，我也不懂“  
”那莱万现在在哪？“罗伊斯问。  
”不知道，这几个地址还是我东拼西凑问回来，不过具体时间就不确定，毕竟Robert挺独，我怀疑他是觉得其他人烦。  
快上课了，纸上的地址横跨城区，他作出决定“我要翘课”  
胡梅尔斯并不意外，“单车接你啊？”  
“不用”罗伊斯在教授踏进教室前一分钟拎包翻窗出教室，一路往外小跑。  
“妹啊，一路顺风”  
“哥啊，祝你早日散发着恋爱狗的酸臭”罗伊斯回头喊了一声，看到胡梅尔斯对他比起一个中指。

罗伊斯迷路了。  
他站在公交站，仰着头看着站牌，心平气和的想着“这件事教育了我们，做事不要冲动。  
这是纸上最后一个地址了。  
罗伊斯的思路逻辑很简单，只知道地点，不知道时间，反正也是碰运气，干脆背包坐公交车城内一日游。城市说大不大说小不小，搭车的时候也还是发现了不少新地方，中途还去了一个跳蚤市场晃了一圈，什么都没买。  
找不到莱万这个结果完全可以接受，甚至可以说是罗伊斯最期待的结果。真让他见到了莱万，该怎么办？  
莱万会不会搭理他？他该怎么开口，说点什么？他撕了一天的腹稿，突发的公交车环城游却没有夭折。只是单纯给自己找点事做，呆在学校脑子光想着莱万，什么都做不了。至少现在他还有心思忧愁今天的笔记要从哪借，还不会被皮什切克念叨。  
过了九月了，黑夜开始变得漫长，刚过六点，就少了天光。  
公交车站的灯暗了，站牌上的字迹小一点都看不清，该回去了。  
罗伊斯打开了uber，看了预估价格，关掉了app，打开了手电筒照亮路牌，至少回到城中心再打车，车费四舍五入是一根鞋带。罗伊斯往外走些，左右张望想要找个人问问。  
刚一探头，又缩回去后背贴着站牌上躲着，拉低帽子恨不得自己像一张纸。  
莱万骑着单车，背着包，带着耳机从下坡路顶端冒头下滑，懒洋洋的踩着交代，带着单车往前走。  
罗伊斯想起刚才看到的站牌方向，是准备回学校，这么远就只是踩脚踏车么。就这样看着莱万经过，罗伊斯忘了初衷，躲在阴影里看着，点开uber准备喊车，虽然不知道为什么，还是很不开心。  
地点偏，页面的进度条转了两圈，还是没人接单。  
站牌上写着最晚一班车是九点半，可是等了十五分钟，车站里也只有一个人，干脆沿着道路走回去，总比这样傻等好。  
罗伊斯抱着膝盖蹲了一会，站起来，刚踏出阴影，被人喊住”你怎么会来着，这么晚了“  
久站又蹲了一会，罗伊斯两条腿都是麻的，弯着身揉腿，不应答。  
莱万骑了一大圈又绕回来，看了他一会，把车架起来，走到罗伊斯身边抓着罗伊斯搭在栏杆的手改打在自己肩膀上，他们身高相差不多，这样借力也不算勉强。  
莱万说”你怎么回去“  
”等公交”  
“这里偏，最后一趟五点半就停了。”莱万带着罗伊斯走了两步“公交没了，你怎么回去？”  
“喊uber，贵了点，总有接单的”罗伊斯觉得腿没这么麻，好了点，又不想抽开自己的手，像个伤残人士，大半个人靠在莱万身上，剩下一只手点开了uber。  
“我再问一次，你要怎么回去”莱万让罗伊斯靠着车后座，抢过他的手机，取消了uber订单”看在你跑了这么远的份上。“  
”你能载我回去吗？“罗伊斯问  
”可以是可以“莱万交叉手，站姿歪七扭八，还不难看”可家里教了，车后座只能载女朋友“  
”那我还是走路回去吧“罗伊斯跳下车后座，脚没落地又被莱万按回去”你就不会再问一次？”  
“为什么？”罗伊斯没反应过来。  
“你在图书馆门前堵我的时候问了什么？”  
“你是单身吗？”问话的声音这么小，要不是周围安静的只有虫叫，连莱万都听不清  
“是，我是单身”  
“那我可以当你男朋友吗？”罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，被风吹久了，鼻尖发红，大概要感冒了  
莱万跨上坐垫，从学长手上买来的二手单车被他骑出了手工定制款的气势”给我，抱好我的包，手搂着我的腰坐好，我带你回学校“


	10. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *超级无敌oooooooooooooc  
> *披着hp 皮的沙雕恋爱  
> *全都是瞎掰，有bug有问题。

Recall

走到了山腰，手机屏幕显示无服务信号，缓存好的google map只显示盘山主路。山路窄，抖，破烂不堪，两车相会并排通过，莱万一抬手就能碰到了路旁的青石墓碑。  
一路走的摇摇摆摆的越野车三岔口停下，放下了搭便车的莱万。  
莱万给了1美元当作小费，一开始他还会双手合十行礼，跟罗伊斯度假玩多了，认识到了小费比尊重宗教信仰更来得实际。  
他背起双肩包走上山中小道。  
传闻山中闹鬼，不知名的邪神入侵能吸收人类魂魄。莱万听到消息去了医院一趟，几个村民躺在病房靠仪器维持生命，医院外的空地上，当地巫师手舞足蹈的作法驱除盘旋在这座小岛上的邪神。  
思路是对的，方向错了。  
莱万的穿着不像一个会抱着滑板在海滩上冲浪的游客，黑色短袖，浅色放风外套，袖口收紧，浅色长裤，裤腿收进了厚重的靴子里。  
这身装束在他踏入深山里，免于虫害的困扰，没人知道植被下，树冠底还藏着什么。

莱万用随身的工具布置了一番，踩实泥土，撒上一层草屑，后退几步查看，自认是看不出了，才背着包走出主路，就近找了一家民宿租了一台摩托车，开车去山脚下的咖啡店里坐着。  
他吃了一顿午饭、一顿晚饭。位于赤道上的国家六点开始天黑，莱万收拾好东西，考虑着要不要去酒吧坐着等。  
鸟群突然从山里飞出掠过天空，抓到了。  
他开着摩托车上山，山路没有灯，全靠附近的小店和民宿的吊灯照明，开了车头灯只能看个大概，烧汽油的车子马力大，飞快驶过路面，车子颠簸，他握着油门的手一阵发麻。  
他把车子还给了民宿，拿回了扣除了一天租金的押金，没有办理入住，背起包往下山的路走。  
天已经彻底暗了，只容得下来两台车贴边驶过的道路空荡荡的，虫鸣鸟叫无处不在，声浪起伏汇成了一张网。  
莱万打着手电筒原路返回。平地塌下一个坑，走近看，躺着一个人。他拿着手电筒照坑底的人的眼睛，左右晃着圈，确认逃犯彻底昏迷。也装不出来，坑底放置着装有乙醚液体的瓶子，被落入陷阱的野猪压碎，玻璃碎扎进肉体，气味挥发，普通人类也好，阿尼马格斯也罢，现代医学可不挑对象。  
昏迷的巫师没办法保持动物形态，赤身裸体的躺在网里，就等出差的傲罗把他带回魔法部的大牢里。  
然而还有一些私人事务要处理。  
它们肯定会来的。  
周遭变得很安静，非常非常安静，像是有冰层盖过每片土地，骨头被抽取出体内，浸泡在冰块里，只有冰冷，只有黑暗，了无生机。  
自茂林深处，黑色气体逐渐靠近，再近一些是看不清的黑影笼罩k一张破斗篷漂浮在空中，布料翻腾有黑烟冒出，成群结队前行。  
是摄魂怪，前重刑犯看守者，以吸食人类快乐为生，不生不死的怪物。  
他应该先把羽绒服给穿上，哪怕他知道这半点用处都没有。  
莱万搓搓手臂上竖起的寒毛，从阴影里走出，举起魔杖指着吸食了多位村民灵魂的犯人，念出咒语：  
”护神守卫“  
魔杖吐出了一缕白烟，渐渐拉长，变宽，形成了无形的白色帷幕。那层帷幕像是有意识，朝着摄魂怪奔袭而去，摧枯拉朽，撕开了覆盖在土地表面的冰层，虫鸟重新放声。  
白色帷幕给了摄魂怪一击，发出无声叫嚣，麻瓜巫师都听不到，只有大片大片群鸟腾空，虫蚁回巢。  
守卫咒语带着大量的爱与快乐，这些恰是摄魂怪最厌恶的。它们在白色帷幕的驱逐下背身逃向了森林深处。  
帷幕化作了猫形状的实体轻快的在空中跳跃，落在地上，围着莱万的脚边转了几圈又回到了魔杖里。  
他突然理解了siri是猫党的原因。  
粘人的，乖巧的，强而有力的捕食者，谁不喜欢。  
莱万在手机备敲了几个键。除了出差报告外，他还得多写一份遭遇摄魂怪的备忘录。  
收好了手机，他从包里拿出了厚外套，换下身上的防蚊用风衣。莱万跳下来坑底，抓住昏迷的罪犯的手指，翻出口袋的护照本，念出门钥匙的咒语。  
肚脐像是被一把钩子钩着，往上拉，而后往下摔。  
等莱万反应过来，第一眼就是一群猫头鹰带着一堆信件从他头顶上略过。他连忙低头让开空中道路。  
门钥匙的传送方式的动静足够大，赤身裸体躺在地上的阿尼马格斯已经被人接走了，希望他不会发生乙醚中毒。  
莱万在交接文书上签字，拎起半空的包准备出门搭地铁回家。  
一抬头，一只大嘴猴坐在栏杆对着他挥挥手。  
欧洲大陆上的魔法学校，不止霍格沃兹一所，德国本土就有老牌名校德姆斯特朗。他们的毕业生占据了各行各业，自然而然的排斥着其他学校的毕业生。除非表现优异过分的成员才有资格摆脱了母校的影响。这种情况下，哪怕霍格沃兹各学院之间难免存在竞争比较，毕业后，尤其是异国任职也会自发形成校友圈。  
大嘴猴是穆勒的守护神，同一家办公室傲罗，没人能确切分辨出来这只笑起来的嘴巴裂开的猴子是什么品种，但是也不妨碍他在人群中很混的开，感谢羊头牌吧。  
其他时候，莱万还有心情聊两句，但是休假期被喊去加班干活完了，任谁看到同事都给不出几份好脾气。  
莱万抢先开口“我还有两份报告要写，写完之后邮箱给你，不管现在有什么十万火急巫师界毁灭的任务都不要找我”  
猴子在栏杆上打了两个跟斗，尾巴勾着支架往下垂。  
“这事只能找你。处理不好，就不是巫师界毁灭暴露在麻瓜面前这种小事，而是我们没办法在办公室聚众打羊头牌...“  
莱万抬起手，截断后面的一连串比喻”三句话”  
到嘴边的话突然刹车，穆勒哽的够呛，吐出一句”办公室的wifi坏了”  
莱万换了站姿，双手抱胸  
”拍拍发射器“  
”试了“  
“重启”  
“试了”  
”断电再重启“  
”试了“  
”断电拔线再重启“  
”也试了“  
”我回去问问马尔科“  
“不用问马尔科“这次是大嘴猴打断对话”理由很简单。我们部长网购囤巧克力酱，正准备付款，wifi突然掉线，他站起来走过去，举起手“大嘴猴比划了一下手往下挥的动作”拍了拍“  
”wifi主机碎了“莱万总结道”去买个主机回来安上，地铁口附近有个沃尔玛，那里肯定有wifi主机卖。还有事吗？我得去接马尔科下班。“  
”不，听我说完“大嘴猴喊着”wifi主机有了。我们第一时间找了马尔科，他很好心的打发你的臭脾气猫头鹰给送过来。不过手上还有工作，没办法过来安装，所以只有你了，救命Robert，我还没跟马里奥谈好放假去谁哪，体谅一下异地恋人士，愿啤酒之神保佑你“  
”马尔科怎么在家？病了？“莱万的重点抓的很精准。  
“全国爆发流感潮，他们公司倒下了一半人，反正程序员能在家办公，他就被撵回家”  
“你还真了解”  
“还行？如果不是难喝的圣芒戈医院特供药剂，我们办公室估计没人，有空还是要预约去扎一针疫苗“  
后面各种跳脱的对话，莱万都没听到，他抬腿回办公室，准备装好wifi主机，从飞路网回家。  
莱万在一丛绿色的火焰里滚出了家里壁炉。带着一身灰，躺在地毯上不愿意动。  
圆滚滚的智能吸尘机在他周遍撞来撞去，怎么也不懂刚刚一片平坦的地面怎么多了一个巨大的障碍物。  
紧跟着吸尘器的是罗伊斯，他在莱万头前蹲下来，用着装着热咖啡的马克杯贴着莱万的脸，笑着抱怨道”这一块才刚扫完的”  
“认真的，这就是你对出差回来的男朋友说的第一句话？”莱万对着罗伊斯装不起凶悍，挖坑下迷药手段下流的像个麻瓜的的莱万永远没办法出现在罗伊斯面前。  
“那换一个，我爱你，还有欢迎回来”罗伊斯放下茶杯，抱着膝盖笑嘻嘻的。  
莱万从地摊上爬起来，盘着腿和罗伊斯面对面的坐着，带起的灰尘让罗伊斯打了几个喷嚏。  
”别感冒了？“莱万伸手捏着罗伊斯的鼻子，觉得自己手冷，抱起了马克杯暖手。  
”鼻敏感“罗伊斯说话的声音瓮声瓮气的”之前是有点迹象，去圣芒戈看诊，吃了药剂睡一觉就好了。这个时候不敢倒下“  
”最近很忙吗？“莱万觉得手暖的差不多，把半温的咖啡杯塞回罗伊斯手上。  
罗伊斯伸手比出一个5”我们公司中标，5G网络承包商，硬件已经下单了，接下来就是系统升级“  
莱万点点头“我懂了，你要加班，加的天昏地暗”  
“我还会升职加薪”罗伊斯抗议道。  
“那你争气点。分局要采购网络设备时，我内推你们公司。”  
“听着还挺开心的”罗伊斯对于除傲罗部门外的魔法部老旧猫头鹰通讯方式更新换代不抱任何希望。  
“怎么跑到了饭厅写代码，明明书房比较暖。”  
罗伊斯突然惊醒，推着莱万的手臂催促他赶紧站起来“书房有蜘蛛”

”帮我赶走它“  
说完这句话，罗伊斯跳上了桌面，手忙脚乱的捞起长袍抱在怀里，眼睛瞪着地面，生怕蜘蛛找着机会往上爬。  
莱万是二年生，只比罗伊斯大一级，却沉稳多了，他说”这是有求必应室”  
”所以呢？？？他能帮我抓蜘蛛吗？“罗伊斯盯着墙边不眨眼。  
”名字，有求必应。你许愿屋里不允许有一只两条腿以上的动物，他都可以满足你“  
罗伊斯闭上眼，内心默念许愿。  
不知道窜去哪的蜘蛛还是不见踪迹，桌面上瓶瓶罐罐少了一大半。  
莱万点头，十足老成“看，效果显著，今天的魔药课课后补习结束，好了我送你回去“  
罗伊斯拽着莱万衣袖说”你都已经复习好了，回去也只是预习下学年的课，帮帮我“  
”我为什么要帮你？“他指了指自己”斯莱特林“又指了指罗伊斯”格兰芬多“  
罗伊斯脾气上来了，丢下了莱万的袖子”帮不帮？“  
莱万看着衣袖上被手指捏出来褶皱，说”先从最基础的药剂制作开始。“  
罗伊斯的魔药制作没他说的这么不堪，只要配方不涉及虫子，他都可以准确快速的完成一份药剂，出来的效果能给格兰芬多在魔药课上争取十分。  
那盘烤干的蜘蛛腿刚出现在桌面，罗伊斯跳到了莱万的身后，拽着他的袍子不放。  
“它们是死的，不会动，不会咬你，烤的硬邦邦，你完全可以把它当作是枯萎树枝”  
罗伊斯没动，拽衣服的手紧了紧。  
莱万手一放，蜘蛛腿消失了。  
“你抬头看一眼，我手上什么都没有”  
这样不行，要是期末考试抽到了配方含六条腿以上的物种的题目，罗伊斯这门课的F拿定了。  
莱万少有的为了学业发愁了。  
“你好厉害”罗伊斯在他背后轻声说“我看都不能看一眼”  
可怜兮兮的样子不像罗伊斯，明明是个麻瓜，没长开的长相只是一般，但是性格好，很快就打入了小圈子，上下课身边都不会少于三个人，十分热闹。是和纯血出身，独来独往的莱万完全不一样的物种。  
莱万说“不准哭，本来就不好看”  
这时的他们谁都不知道，罗伊斯的四年级，成长期如约而至，五官舒展金发碧眼，传闻他带着媚娃血统，和他说话时移不开眼。  
假期了，莱万去罗伊斯家玩，翻看老照片时，看到了罗伊斯外公外婆的合照。  
罗伊斯说“外公爱了我外婆一辈子”  
莱万把“你外婆是个媚娃”这句话吞下去，藏在心底。魔法生物和麻瓜之间也会发生真爱的，这是他从照片上看到的。  
“我没你说的这么厉害。我也有学不会的课程”莱万想起大宅里，祖先画像俯瞰，视线中心是施展护神守卫失败的他。  
“直到现在我还没成功施展出守卫咒。”  
“很难吗？”罗伊斯没有哭还是吸了吸鼻子。  
“三年级的必修课“提起不擅长的事，莱万不免有些难过”我完全按照要求，回想自己快乐的事，咒语也没有念错，可是什么都有“  
”是不是你想的事情不够快乐？说不定要一想到就笑的快乐的回忆才有用“  
莱万想了想，一想到就笑的回忆，是空白的。  
罗伊斯从背后抱着莱万，额头贴着背，脊骨膈得头疼”没关系，快乐回忆可以创造出来，我陪你一起找怎么让你开心的方法，这样你就可以施展这个魔法“  
12、13岁的年纪，没有能困扰他们的事。  
这一拍的心跳跳的太高落地太重，莱万半天回不过神，他不知道以后还有很多这样的时候，手牵手看电影，期末补习的夜归，还有寄生檞下的亲吻。


	11. The Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning！  
> 阅读须知：末日au，一定量猎奇描写警告，自己爽产物，雷到你先道歉。  
> 设定瞎掰，都是bug，别细究  
> 祝阅读无碍

罗伯特双手用力往下拉合上车后门，整台六座车一晃，看起来快要散架。自下而上上好了三根铁棍卡车门外，避免行驶过程中车后座的货物滑出去，车锁坏了太久，实在是无关紧要，排在维修清单上后五十米面墙。车开久了，哪哪都不对劲，换车不现实，大修费力费时缺零件，只能凑合开，睡前祷告车子别出问题，实在不行，至少别在重要的关头死火。  
罗伯特很聪明，但是没有聪明在从一片废墟倒推曾经热闹城市，人车交织的模样。听说那时候一切很方便，活下来不难，努努力或是拼尽一切能过得很好，年轻人十六岁拿到驾照后开一台很不错的车，过几年还能用旧车换新车。货币是万能的，人人都想拥有钞票。他见过那些曾经被人妥善收起的钞票，被风吹的在地面上打滚着跑，落在水潭里，融化成一团。还有书，一叠叠脆弱柔软的纸张集结成的无用的东西。撕了烧了取暖不持久，裹着不保暖，包扎伤口不如从砂石里露出来的尸骨上的碎布。有碉堡庇护的人喜欢收藏，用于缅怀旧日时光。四处搜刮时，遇到了书本多是转手出去换物资，遇到孤本，马尔科看中的发动机就有着落了。也遇到过喜欢，但活着更重要，能做到的只是奢侈地把书背下来，再转手出去，换药或是纯净水，他们两个什么都缺，什么都行。  
“咚咚”马尔科半跪在车顶上端着倍镜观察四周状，车顶上固定一个姿势不动，时间久了，腿脚发麻，每块肌肉又酸又痛。他在车顶盖，忍着血液畅通后针扎的刺痛，甩手蹦跳，全然忘了静默法则。  
罗伯特把视线从眼前被核爆炸气浪掀翻的城市废墟上移开，遍地砂石，残骸里的钢筋被他耐心挖出来，不换，留着自用加固住所，现在正捆成一团躺在车后座。转而抬头，用不满的眼神看着马尔科。  
马尔科是金发，哪怕久未清洗粘结成块沾满尘土，虽然他自己也好不到哪去，可头顶上有个躲藏在乌云后的太阳，罗伯特一瞬间没办法直视，抬手稍作遮挡，话到嘴边，却成 ”下来，我们回去“  
说着，把手抬高一些，给马尔科搭把手，方便他往下跳。  
才十八岁的人，活到这么大只有马尔科一个名字陪着，还是让着些。罗伯特总是这样想，似乎忘了自己也只比对方大一岁，也只有一个名字陪着。不仅如此，两个人都忘了，他们在更早前相遇过，为了抢一个罐头大打出手，罗伯特赢了，马尔科运气不好，饿了几天，才遇到了一只被碾成肉泥的松鼠，烧热石头，把肉泥摊上去，糊弄过了一顿。  
马尔科弯腰，伸手搭在了罗伯特抬起的手上，往下一跃，不用前翻卸力，轻巧的落在里面的，溅起尘土在靴子上蒙上一层灰，没站稳了，先忙着左右打量一圈，自言自语”太安静了“  
“看到了什么了？”罗伯特反手抓住了马尔科的上臂，帮着他站好，也跟着他看向四周什么都没看到。  
“ 没有爬行者。”马尔科加重语气强调“一只也没有”他指了自己白的近乎透明的耳朵“这是我有意识以来最安静的一次”深怕罗伯特不信，他指着远处的只剩一半的高楼说“你看，有鸟筑巢，爬行者离开不是一天两天的事”  
罗伯特当然相信马尔科。马尔科体型瘦高，也是比罗伯特矮一些，瘦一些，一些些的叠加起来，体型差了一个型号。自两人结伙以来，还没谈过，马尔科自觉承担起警戒和杂活，罗伯特在废墟进进出出时，他也没闲着，翻开触目所及的所有东西，记下每一条路线，以坍塌成各种形状的建筑为地标，绘制新地址。  
罗伯特像是想起什么，抓着马尔科的手用力些。  
马尔科没注意，说“我对比过以前的地图，往前的那栋建筑是个大商城。我们现在终于有机会可以进去看看，棉衣杂货这些没有保质期，如果我们运气好，好一段时间不用出门。就算里面什么都没有，没有爬行者，我们进去看看也好”  
“上车。”罗伯特抓着马尔科的手往副驾驶座走。  
“什么？”马尔科反应过来，争辩道“大好机会”  
“罗伯特打开副驾驶门，把人推进去，绑好安全带，勒得紧，马尔科差点喘不过气。罗伯特生怕他脾气上来，往下跳，补了一句”离开这里我在跟你解释“  
罗伯特跳上了驾驶座，打火摆弄方向盘的动作很大很急，手臂上青筋绷起，迫切想要离开这个地方。马尔科看着他抓着方向盘的手，又看看他嘴唇紧抿的侧脸，嘴角的伤疤变得分外明显，他偏开了头不说话。  
车子逃亡似的驶离城镇，朝郊外开去，没有人经营收费高昂的拖车公司，公路上满布横七竖八停放的车辆。幸存者掏空了邮箱，搜刮干净所有能用的一切，只剩下车外壳承受碰撞和风吹雨打，满是鸟粉，掉漆的地方长出锈迹，失去了回收价值。罗伯特将油门踩到了尽头了，碾过石子和不知名碎块，车子抖得好像下一秒就散架了。  
马尔科抬手抓着了车窗的把手，小声的抱怨“这次的检修的工程量也太大了吧”  
车子往前开，城镇被远远的抛在脑后，后视镜里只能看到了栽种在公路边的树木，罗伯特终于放开了油门，保持匀速前行。  
“小时候，我家有一座农场”罗伯特突然回忆往昔，末日里生存的人大多对于过往的一切只字不提，马尔科年纪太小记不得，罗伯特是完全不想说。他难得开口，马尔科在不愿意只能认真听。“姐姐跟着母亲学习管理农场的杂物，而我五岁那年就要每天早上四点起来抱着墙跟父亲巡视农场”说完自己笑了笑。  
惦记着养鸡场的狐狸，望着羊圈的狼，盘旋在农地上空的乌鸦，聪明狡黠的让人心生恐惧，黑色牧羊犬摇着尾巴永远跑前几步，提前预警。农场家的小孩生活乏善可陈，上学功课在家里帮忙，呵欠连天，跟同学搭不上话。仔细想也挺好的。  
“有天早上，父亲带我去早巡，我的牧羊犬咬着父亲的裤脚不让我们出门。那是个好小伙，一身用不完的精力。我第一次见过到他这么反常。父亲打开窗认真听，说了一句和你一模一样的话，太安静了。那天我们没出去，我第一次睡到天亮才起床”  
“出门清点，发现少了一只羊几只鸡，乌鸦吃撑了险些飞不起来，被狗扑着玩。隔壁家就没这么幸运，被咬死了。狼群选出了新狼王，老狼王要过冬，只能往山下走，输给年轻狗崽子没话说，咬死人也算是轻松的活。损失报了保险，钱用来加固农场，剩下的每人凑一些给隔壁家送去。  
马尔科难以置信的眼光太过有力，罗伯特继续解释”守望相助，一户人家没办法独自存活。“罗伯特像是想到什么，没有隐瞒，说“说不定也有人会像我这样想，如果不是他家男主人死了，是不是死掉的就是自家的人呢”  
“这种事说不清的”马尔科说“没有谁该死或是该活，只是正好活下来或死掉的人是你而已”  
罗伯特点头表示赞同，生死变成很随机的一件事，纠结前因后果就显得无谓，而且他想说的也不是这些“被驱逐出狼群的老狼王吓走了狐狸野狗。能把爬行者吓走的、走的远远的有该是什么？太安静是要出事的”  
马尔科顿时心生后怕。不惧一切伤害，在高楼间跳跃借力，把战斗机从天幕中扯下来爬行者又该害怕什么？  
爱因斯坦说错了，也没说错。第三次世界大战后，人类的武器没有变成了木棍，却也养育另一种怪物，爬行者。没人知道它们从哪来，怎么来，他们只是一夜间出现，在城市里攀爬，攻击一切会动的会发出声音的事物。城市混乱，秩序坍塌，人类惶然出逃，死于半途。  
时间久了，也总结出一些规律，它们似乎在寻找什么，不以人类为食，攻击人类似乎只是为了清扫寻找过程中的障碍，找到了就蜷缩成一团，轻轻一碰就化成灰，找不到就不停歇的奔跑，不筑巢不进食，似乎一刻没找到，灵魂就遭受地狱火的焚烧。  
“城里没有爬行者，说明他们逃跑的原因还在城里，还有一半路就到家了，只要不出现在爬行者面前，我们就没事的”  
“那你开快点，我们早点回去”  
“好”  
他们口中的家只是郊外农场的小地窖，平时用来存放杂物或是过冬的菜。马尔科从住房里扯了电线连接发电机到地窖里，用钢筋加固了结构，以防坍塌，他也是第一次做这种事，出乎意料到好运气，改造顺利，出口在后门角落，周围三角区墙壁，地震也不怕坍塌压住出口。通气口通向住房屋内，不透声。只是地方小两个人带着物资下去就没多大活动空间，只能紧靠在一起。  
然而车子没办法开快，引擎没问题，突然起了大雾，灰白色的，边缘丝丝缕缕的透明雾气，轻柔，却密实遮挡住了仅有的道路。雾气吞噬了道路，两旁树木，和他们这台破车。  
“这...”马尔科还没来得及发出气音，就被罗伯特伸手捂住嘴。  
罗伯特关掉了引擎，在唇边竖起了一根手指提醒了马尔科静默法则——别出声。又伸手指了指安全带，手在空中做了翻滚动作，意思是最坏的结果，只是车被掀翻，绑好安全带，没有多大生命威胁。  
马尔科屏住呼吸，狭小车厢里，两道呼吸融合，轻的快听不见。  
雾气越来越近，近得紧贴在前玻璃上，白色底镜面清楚的倒影出罗伯特和马尔科一黑一金的发色和他们惊恐的神情。吓走了全城爬行者的爬行者自雾气中走来。体态修长，四肢着地，肢体像昆虫的骨节，关节处高高耸起，那张不能称之为脸的脸紧贴 在玻璃前，脸部骨骼高耸，眼窝深陷，肌肉纤维交错，紧实得像钢筋能抵挡所有伤害。耳朵退化，只剩下来头的脸侧的细孔，但没人会怀疑它的的听力。爬行者的脸紧贴在玻璃上，死死的盯着车内额头紧贴紧紧相拥的两个年轻人。  
良久，爬行者往后退，后退，带着雾气离开，直到它消失在两人的眼中，它还是看着两个黑金发色的年轻人，太像了。  
像什么？像谁的曾经，没人知道。

它深埋在地底，一无所知。  
有日，遭受辐射影响，变异进化的病毒相互吞噬，分裂成了肉块附着在白骨，迫使它自内挖开棺木，破开泥土，从坟墓里出来，在大地上行走。自它有意识以来，心口有个空洞，风能吹过雨能落下，空虚让它难受，于是顺应本能，寻找一样能让它安详的事物。  
寻找过程很痛苦，有不停动作让它眼睛发疼的事物，有发出声音让它耳朵发疼的事物，还有砸在它身体上，让它倒在地上的事物。内心的空洞不断扩大的，快要吞噬它，唯独吞噬它，对外在的一切毫无影响。  
于是它碾碎了让它眼睛发疼的事物，扫掉了让它耳朵发疼的事物，让它倒在地上的事物被它撕裂成半丢在在一旁，他还要继续寻找。  
它找的东西是什么呢？它不知道，它的同胞们也不知道，只能继续寻找。过程中，除了空洞不断扩大，让它发疼的事物渐渐消失了。  
他带着一片雾气经过了一片森林，走过一片森林来到一片荒地。  
这天的阳光很好，让紧绷的肌肉伸展，长势惊人的野草垫在身下，散发着草本芳香，很适合蜷成一圈闭眼好好睡一觉，它顺应本能照做了。  
它结壳，一动不动，野草轻轻一碰，它就消失了。它找到了。  
战争轰炸，天气侵蚀，缺少管理，已经没人知道这片空地曾经是一座墓园，刻有Marco.Reus名字的墓碑碎成石块四散，被新长出的野草推开。距离爬行者爬出来的华沙墓园不远，隔着两个国家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是迷雾寂静之地和看过的各种惊悚片remix。  
> 特别鸣谢TAS里的爬行者（the creeper）提供原型。不愧是为了小哈莉，让我团长抓狂的超英（？  
> 想想还是说明一下，这是一个年轻版的豆腐丝偶遇了受核辐射影响从坟墓里爬出来找羊驼的狗哥的故事


	12. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *涉及一定量不安描述,食用前请注意  
> *没有考据，设定混乱，与现实不符  
> *请务必配合视频食用，诚挚推荐：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av78817699?from=search&seid=13231692491901417378

Animal

“Agent Reus”  
声音从走廊一端传来，含糊不清，罗伊斯以为是自己终于因为缺乏睡眠出现幻听。  
他的手还没来得及搭在办公室的门把手上，“马尔科”声音近了，他没有幻听，哪怕是刚结束了外派协助工作下了飞机直接回局里，斜挎黑色公文里塞着口供现场照片和尸检报告。  
应该让后勤组在门口上挂着此房空置的牌子，罗伊斯想，他都多久没进去了，桌面上的文件间已经扯起了蜘蛛网。  
他一转身指着离他还有两米的胡梅尔斯说“你别动，站着，在联邦调查局把我榨干了最后一滴油脂前让我喘口气”  
胡梅尔斯的手扬起，停滞在半空，笑容不变。地下二楼除了他们小组成员少有人来，凑巧的是，有其他部门的女职员下来送文件，他顺势完成了这个招呼，他长相英俊，可以说是英俊过分，黑发高鼻深目，笑起来不怀好意，但笑意加深时又显得真挚，并不意外的女职员红了脸给他问好回应。这事就这样略过。公共关系那块没少垂涎的他的美色和应变能力，一到年度考核手伸的长长的想把人给搞过去，罗伊斯是高举双手欢送，奈何部门人手紧缺，无果，徒留胡梅尔斯不定时敲开他办公室的门，哗的丢下一份新档案。  
“50份案子”罗伊斯指着没打开的门冲着胡梅尔斯说“这只是躺在我桌面上的数，算上档案柜和架子上，去掉零头，我手头上抓着150个案子，150个是什么概念，死前能解决五分之一，我就能进局里的名人堂”  
“没没没”胡梅尔斯赶紧哄他，不忘把文件夹塞过去“你现在就能进名人堂，我用年终奖星巴克咖啡保证。你先看，看了再说。”  
“局里的福利不行，喝星巴克不如去茶水间，还能蹭到老总的咖啡”罗伊斯摘下斜挎包丢在地上，几张照片抖露出来，胡梅尔斯直摇头蹲下身去捡，大而化之随便到了随意的气势，从三角洲里一直带到局里。  
是尸检照片，镜头聚焦在断肢截断处，胡梅尔斯一一看过照片，确认是同一起案子的证物，就在罗伊斯的包里翻找文件夹，用回形针别好塞回去。  
“我们待遇比兰利好多了，他们外派人员年终奖也是星巴克咖啡，圣诞速溶礼包”  
罗伊斯听的直撇嘴。  
“连环杀手？”胡梅尔斯在手肘上比划着，他脑子好，不过能进这的，也没有脑子差的，看到照片第一瞬间脑内抓了好几期相似的角度照片出来对比。  
“什么”罗伊斯沉溺在新到手的文件里，呆了一会才说“熟人犯案。你翻照片，死者被发现时脸上被衣服盖住了”  
胡梅尔斯也不知道是不是该松口气  
”这是辖区的案子，别找我“罗伊斯把文件夹砸在胡梅尔斯的胸口”还有什么事等我睡完觉再说，这次赶着回来没有等专机，我是坐商务舱回来，完完全全没睡好，睡眠不足会猝死的”  
“是辖区警局主动联系我们的，我们没少跟纽约警署碰头，警长一看报告档案直接打电话让我滚过去找他。”  
“脾气这么爆，迟早高血压”罗伊斯认得砸胡梅尔斯胸口的文件夹，也认识现况悬而未决的嫌疑人“那就联系NSA,税务局也行，没有他们查不清底细的人”  
“请让我给你复述纽约警察局警长打电话喊我滚过去的原话，这是你们联邦调查局的鸟事—这是我们的鸟事，所以NSA免了。至于税务，从来只有他们主动登门拜访，所以案件转手的可能性，零”胡梅尔斯俯视罗伊斯，双手环胸，看起来像是不耐烦的大动物，很有压迫感“你还点名谁？”  
“朱利安、布兰特、Mo、小狼之类之类之类之类之类的，再多的技巧也要多用，这是挺好的刑讯体验”  
罗伊斯一抬头看胡梅尔斯，发现他用一种你疯了吗的眼神看自己。胡梅尔斯抬手在自己一米九的大头上比划一下“这是调查局的报考率”又弯腰在罗伊斯的膝盖边比划“这是通过率”。我以前部门主管的身份的告诉你，不想因为过劳死变成照片陈列在名人堂上，就好好关爱年轻人，以后就是你把文件摔在他们桌面上”  
“报考的时候听到这话，我就去进修商科”  
“都是能签假单的人，稳重一点”胡梅尔斯顿了顿还是说“他曾经是局里最好的探员”  
罗伊斯叹口气“他一直是局里最好的探员”他捡起了包，推开了办公室门，脚步停下，没有回头“你去联系人，让行政出文件，我睡醒就过去”

 

睡了一觉，除了心悸呕吐，罗伊斯总算缓过来，去饭堂吃了便餐，用保温杯打包了一瓶热牛奶一路带到了警局。交配枪，签免责声明，入组以来，为了建立档案，跑遍全美监狱，流程驾轻就熟，罗伊斯调整文件摆放的位置迁就自己左撇子的习性，感慨道“探员比囚犯还没人权，被挟持做人质，狙击手的第一枪先瞄他脑袋，才是犯人上身三角区”  
罗伊斯话多的要命，像刚入职的训练生，同一番话听了七八年，相熟的同事眼皮子也不抬，抽了纸巾给他，点点自己的上唇，“泡沫没擦”说完装模作样的摇头“我不应该提醒你的，怕不是想让他给你亲干净”  
罗伊斯在自己的唇边蹭了一圈，翻个白眼，这趟就不应该来的”上次那宗案子犯罪范围横跨自北而南四个州，我也不想接手，我已经三年不知道什么是假期，新入职的小年轻们还在INS发夏威夷度假，我还不如辞职再重新报考“  
熟人摇头“谁不是？假期最容易出事，南区黑帮全年无休，真应该让市长给他们颁全勤奖”  
“假期总是有‘佐料调剂’，而且家族小成本经营，手停口停。给黑帮申请全勤奖的时候，别忘帮自己申请全勤奖金，圣诞节当晚飞车去抓人，你太太居然还让你进门。”  
熟人很敷衍的笑了一声“因为黑五，她刷爆了我一张卡准备礼物”  
“真是个好太太”罗伊斯鼓掌夸奖  
“她是最全世界最好的女人”  
“除了瞎眼看上你”罗伊斯补充道  
熟人没有否认，跟着重复“除了瞎眼看上我。嘿！跑题了  
”哈！终于发现了谈话被人带走“罗伊斯拍手笑弯腰”明年春季我们组开课，给你留一个名额”  
“实在是太感谢探员了”感谢的语气干瘪无力，堪比年终上台发表鼓励感言“所以，你和他？”熟人竖起了两只手的大拇指，碰在一起。罗伊斯始终不懂，将近四十岁的人怎么还对青春期学到的老套手势念念不忘，这是一个很好的课题，能有力辅助他在后续工作中更好的判断犯人年纪，该丢给谁负责。  
“我和他，完蛋了，彻头彻尾，彻彻底底，完蛋了。税务的人告诉我，他在加州的资产申报是以家庭为单位，结婚了”罗伊斯靠着桌面坐着，歪歪扭扭的不成样子。  
“不管干了多少年，我最不想打交道的部门就是税务，他们能把你的内裤都给扒下来”熟人直摇头  
“谁不是？”罗伊斯的烟瘾发作了，手伸进口袋摸了一圈，抽出来的手是空的。  
“没带烟？”熟人递给他一个随身烟盒，七支装，下午茶时间内还没到只剩三支，罗伊斯抬手把烟盒按回去“短期戒烟，我侄子要来玩”他打量着烟盒“你女儿喊你戒烟”  
熟人对罗伊斯窥视本事见怪不怪”学校调研，做社会实践，而我很荣幸成为了观察样本”  
“挺好的”罗伊斯舔了一圈嘴唇，试图压下烟瘾发作的焦灼，大脑越不让想也要想，他给自己倒了一杯水压下去，下次带盒小熊软糖也好。“你去忙吧，我现在进去”

大苹果最不缺的就是犯罪分子，用于录口供的ABCD房常年爆满。罗伊斯走到了最后一间门前，敲门，不等回应直接推开。  
不同于兰利的能掏空脑子狭小不透光的研究室，或是自带电椅的刑讯房。房间天花板安装了白炽灯，光线充足，调节最令人感到舒适的亮度，房间角落有监控头，确认警员动用暴力，编造假口供。感到了口喝，可以要咖啡、茶或是水，能坐进这个房间的都是案件关系人，没有直接证据证明他们与事件相关，哪怕过往犯罪史、间接证据、犯罪剖析都在写着他们的名字。然而在陪审团出了决议，法官敲下重锤之前，他们只是与警局合作，理应保证他们的法定权利。  
罗伊斯进入房间，坐在桌面一端的人原是毫无表情，看到是他，却很乐意给他一个大大的笑“马尔科，好久不见”  
这个笑容罗伊斯很熟悉，这个人他也很熟悉。  
久不见，对方的变化不大，一八五身高，长相是与罗伊斯截然相反的色系，黑发蓝眼，眉眼下弯，有些羞怯的样子，五官线条清晰，有着漂亮的拐弯角度，长相英俊，不笑时像雕塑显得冷漠，笑起来很好接近。  
罗伊斯想起，警局文件夹里的自传和履历，35岁，布鲁克林出生，为了避免背负巨额学贷申请入伍，他后面的人可没这么幸运，这项补贴取消了。调至三角洲，接受各项任务抽调，多活动于中东地区，退伍后报考FBI，高分录取，进了行为分析组，后来因故辞职，不知所踪。  
一硬币直径后的档案总结了莱万的前半生。  
罗伊斯总是比档案知道的要多，例如莱万嘴角的伤疤是他出匿名任务时与他人近身搏斗时留下，亲呢时触碰伤疤，莱万搭在罗伊斯身上的手会下意识用力收紧。他能手绘出莱万的脑部CT图，看着灰质忧虑着，十年或是二十年后莱万发作了阿兹海默症时他该怎么处理。高发频发低龄化的慢性疾病成为了PTSD常规症状之一，罗伊斯不认为他和莱万或是其他同队伍人有好幸运能躲过一切，白发苍苍，孙辈环膝。然着这是他的多虑，他们分手，莱万远走，悄无声息的结婚，计算机记录的资料还是单身，而他还得抽空跟调查局谈谈，什么时间抽空出份证明能够让他一个人去市政厅递结婚申请，已婚人士的福利津贴总是比单身人士要好，虽然以他的资历有没有空享受是二话。  
他们相识已久，从沙漠到纽约城，一路辗转，知己知彼，不能露怯。  
罗伊斯抽开椅子坐下，摊开文书宣读莱万的权利“需要请律师吗？”  
“你又瘦了”莱万说，他专注看人的眼神很深情。  
罗伊斯对照文档念出问题“凌晨南区发生黑帮械斗，你为什么会出现在哪里”  
“小侄子要来过寒假吗？挺好的，能让你少抽烟”莱万调整坐姿，不再是双手环胸，手肘撑在桌面上 ，交叠成桥托在下巴上看着罗伊斯。  
“车后箱搜出大火力器械，车子登记在你名下，”罗伊斯顿了顿，后面的话没有说，笔在指间上旋转，笔尖哒的一声落在纸面上，留下难看痕迹。  
“红眼航班，调查局还是这么亏待人，专机呢？通宵工作后还要替警局擦屁股？”莱万凑近了，目不转睛，如果罗伊斯凑近看，能从莱万的蓝眼睛里看到了自己。用发胶固定的金发，梳理得当，环绕着绿眼睛周边的红血丝，没有做表情也能看清的浅浅的额纹、眼纹，不经意紧抿嘴唇时，法令纹会加深，遑论青紫眼圈和眼袋。这是他刮干净胡须，洗澡换上笔挺的衬衫也无法掩盖，他疲惫不堪，生活紊乱，丧失私人空间，坐在他对面的莱万像一面镜子，被摄像头监控了12小时，除了长出了须根，神色平静，照出了莱万离开后的罗伊斯。  
”换个说法，你在现场，有看到什么吗？”罗伊斯合上了本子，十指交错，隐藏在竖起的食指的拇指狠狠按压着另一只手拇指的指关节，痛，却有效地压下所有的小动作。  
所以他不喜欢临时任务，每一秒都是突发意外。更别说他会的东西，莱万比他还熟悉，现有的框架是基于莱万的工作报告总结而成。没人愿意进入对方的框架，拿着两套话语隔空交锋，溅不起火花。换做是别人，罗伊斯已经跳入了圈套，并且把圈套套在对方的脖子上慢慢收紧，但是面对莱万，他不能冒险。审讯，片面来说，不过是找准弱点，通过摆件灯光参与人的情绪营造氛围，哄骗被审讯人吐露他所知道的一切或是真相。读心、窥心、偷心。  
可他现在要的是什么，莱万能给他的又是什么。  
罗伊斯走神了，然后被鞋尖的触感惊醒。  
桌面隔绝了监控头的录像，罗伊斯没有低头看，莱万直直的看着罗伊斯。从监控录像看来，他们举止正常，很普通的提问的警官和案件关系人。桌面下，莱万的鞋尖抵着罗伊斯的鞋尖，没有动作，僵持着，只有他们两个人才知道的秘密。  
罗伊斯的右腿一阵僵硬，像是浸入冰块，可他不能后退，与攻击性动物对视时，不能错开视线，后退就输了，输的是什么，答案像轻盈上天的烟雾抓不住，被吹散了。过往，他们经常玩这些小把戏，冬日裹着毯子各自占据沙发一端，脚踝足尖，中间隔着蠢兮兮的羊绒袜，若有若无的热度传来，节日限定的情侣游戏。  
罗伊斯是左撇子，他的惯用腿也是左腿，右腿少用，不免迟钝，却也更敏感，没有温度动作，静止的相触碰。  
纽约警局的方向也许是错了。静默下，多年经验累积下的潜意识发挥作用，福至心灵，无论莱万出现在现场有意或无意，他的出现是为了别的事情，与黑帮械斗无关。  
罗伊斯翻动手上的文件，对比口供时间，初步证明他的思路没错，晚点正式鉴证报告出来，多重交叉对比。  
错了，他们不应该浪费时间在莱万身上。罗伊斯撤开脚站起来，脸上是满怀懊恼，他讨厌出错。罗伊斯带着文件准备往外走，却被莱万抓住手腕。“你走了我怎么办？”  
监控头的记录下，罗伊斯没有甩开莱万的手，他不愿意为了无意义行政问题浪费时间“警局流程你清楚，让你律师来，说完废话你就有能走，所以放手”  
莱万仰头看着站起来的罗伊斯，他的背后有光，脸色白的泛灰说“我说过，让你跟我走，这句话现在还作数。”  
这是罗伊斯进入房间以来第一次直视莱万的双眼，之前他只是凝视他的额头或是笔尖，很好的舒缓紧张又能保持礼貌的小技巧。“我也有说过，让你留下，这句话很早前作废了。”  
“我很遗憾听到这句话”莱万往后靠，宽背紧贴椅背，他们之间的距离拉大，手高高抬起，像是拉紧的绳子。  
“我很抱歉现在才对你说这句话。”莱万的手没用上多力气，肯定比他捏碎喉管的力度小，宽松像个手铐紧固在罗伊斯手上“放手。否则我让你因为袭警在牢里呆48小时。我不认为被人雇佣的你有这么多时间可以浪费”  
莱万听进了这句话，放开手，指尖顺着罗伊斯的手腕下滑，掌心、纹路、轻巧勾动指尖，搭在桌面上“我来这里是为了私事，别把重点放在我身上。只是一起普通的争地盘或是争货源，贩毒这一行做不大，不代表能让新人进来分蛋糕”  
“太感谢你了”罗伊斯快步往外走，迫不及待把莱万抛在脑后  
他听到莱万在笑。


	13. 主题：Y&H&P&C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *恶搞文  
> *论坛体  
> *OC妈不认  
> *为了凑字数疯狂大量私货  
> *要不别看了吧？  
> *看了别骂我  
> *可以联动合集第九个故事《FLipped》一同食用

主题：Y&H&P&C

1L 校庆话剧观赏心得如标题。Young&handsome&pretty&cute. Nili金融系，B大花田名不虚传  
2L 锤了，你系招人看脸不是江湖传言  
3L 帖子主题看的不明所以，一看B大花田就懂了，是在说压轴话剧白雪公主吗？  
4L 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
5L 神他妈白雪公主，那个杀人眼影粉墨公主差不多，公主全身上下只有裙子边角和直男化妆脖子不打粉那截是白的，剩下的，我以为自己在参观后现代解构主义的画展。BTW!!杨菊花作人！blackpink,2020年正式回归大噶多多支持！！  
6L 我校论坛成分复杂  
7L 看楼主头像，就是个茶蛋粉  
8L 哇。傻冒和歪鸡的再一起居然没打架  
9L 经纪公司不做人罢了  
10L 歪楼了，啥是后现代解构主义画展？  
11L 说人话就是画成猴子屁股  
12L 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
13L 我特别想问问化妆师是不是跟小公主有仇，眼影棕色打底深蓝大闪片，俩陀腮红像是印章印上去的，荧光大红唇，模板一样的新手妆面，不过化妆师居然记得眉毛头发颜色统一，给公主染了黑眉毛。问题是——这样了——舞台灯光打下来，我居然还能get到了公主的美貌，我是真的服气了。  
14L 害，不要问，问就是系花能打，无论是脸还是绩点还是队里表现  
15L 作为知情人士，化妆师跟公主没啥愁，而且关系挺不错。  
16L 手机满电，wifi满格，详细说说  
17L 我也是听到男朋友说，男朋友是听舍友说的，男朋友的舍友是听球队队友说的，男朋友的舍友的队友是听同班说的。  
18L 禁止套娃，这不是重点。化妆师是怎么回事。不会化妆去发帖啊，能帮花田化妆，B大美妆博主能打爆彼此狗头。快让我摸摸魔镜的胸肌腹肌二头肌  
19L 呸楼上就是馋魔镜身子，我不一样，我就想魔镜每晚睡前给我讲故事，魔镜一开口说皇后,當然是您了。我颅内高潮，瞬间被洗脑，觉得演皇后的瓦老板艳压群芳，宇宙大明星  
20L 魔镜是读研来串门的皮什切克？不过他的声音真的很好听，话剧开头他念旁白，我好了。  
21L 是的，是我们大师兄，因为太穷穿着高领红毛衣扛着隔壁美院借的画框就上台演魔镜的大鹅胸  
22L 对！低音炮！！！他一开口我甚至认认真真把故事听完了？别说化装成迷，服装成谜，剧情大型魔改，仔细品品还是蛮不错，背景搬到了现代，两个即将破落家族联姻，开头死国王，皇后掌权，迫害公主，杀手放过公主，公主遇到小矮人收留，遇到侦探，破解了父亲死亡的真相。要不是王子吻醒公主那段，强行符合原著，还真有兰爵士的李尔王的感觉。  
19L dei。特别两个联姻家族，一个有宗教信仰，一个老派父权家庭，我有理由怀疑这个设定是在暗喻宗教文明和封建文明融合和碰撞。如果没有吻醒公主那段强行童话化故事应该很有看头的。  
20L 不是，我和楼上两个看的是同一个节目吗？？看看演员表：国王克洛普、皇后瓦老板、魔镜皮什切克、公主罗伊斯，小鹿香川、猎人布尔基、小矮人们两个朱利安，一个早婚早育的mo，小狼、桑乔弟弟，重头戏来了，王子转到隔壁系的莱万。这种颜值光芒万丈的阵容，你们居然看剧情？？R u serious？？？？？  
21L 还好？我看到瓦老板那一刻，提壶灌顶，想到了周四交瓦老板大课的论文，校庆在周三。干。  
22L 比楼上好点，周四八点开门红每周随堂小测，成绩跟期末考1:1兑换。瓦老板不是系主任吗，怎么还有空改这种小作业  
23L 因为瓦老板，手下有人卖身打工，献身学术（。其实随堂测和期末分综合计算也挺好的，至少期末压力没这么大。  
24L 说是这么说，看到瓦总踏上舞台，差点没人跪下双手奉上作业。  
25L 这件事教育我们做人不能拖，报应来了。  
26L 不是啦，就瓦总自带的震慑力？为他高唱一首赞歌  
27L 光是他每学年从董事会大杀特杀拗来经费，他就值得了，养家不容易。  
28L 奖学金怎么还没下来——  
29L 来换个话题，我刚看完瓦总大课的笔记，想换个脑子。  
30L 行，换。就。没想到渣叔会上台一起玩惹  
31L 渣叔作为名誉校友专门从英国过来参加校庆顺便学术交流啦hhh。  
32L 渣是真的大只啊，我看他上台前顺手拍了一下魔镜，魔镜往旁边走了两步  
33L 暴君熊！  
34L 和之国的进度跑到哪？  
35L 话题跳跃能力堪比跳跳虎  
36L 没有头大人帅门面担当的胡梅尔斯，我觉得光芒只能说是千丈  
37L 这漫长的反射弧 啊  
38L 啊不是，nili金融系的门面担当不是罗伊斯吗？  
39L 其实我更吃维老师的脸，连蓬蓬头都封印不住的好骨相。可是剧组穷，买不到合适假发，老师去后台当调度了  
40L 请大家都来看看门口的收费瑞士银行希茨，哇那脸哇，哇。哇就完事了。  
41L 说到希茨爸爸，必须cue一下布尔基。其实他觉得比罗伊斯还适合当公主（从傻白甜的气质来说——（感谢匿名论坛  
42L 你不是一个人，还是要喊一句我可以  
43L 巫蛊师的笼子满了，挤一挤  
44L 布尔基有女朋友啦，隔壁FCS的  
45L 啥？居然不是gay？  
46L 啥？居然有女朋友？  
47L 啥？居然女朋友居然是FCS  
48L 你们都挺不是人  
49L 说点别的，就我们胡梅尔斯，他那张脸怎么可以不出现在舞台上！！！  
50L 因为英俊的胡梅尔斯兼职编剧导演场务制片道具化妆etc，哪里需要他就在哪？  
51L 哈？  
52L 嘎？  
53L 嗯？  
54L 是的呢.我回来啦我回来啦，我套娃问了男友的舍友的朋友的队友，带着话剧剧组秘闻回来了  
55L 麦给你，灯光给你，请！  
56L 关于英俊大头为什么不抛头露面的事。胡梅尔斯研究生跨专业考了苏联文学，这个剧本是他针对考试范围写出来，他挑人，他拍的戏，忙得整个人瘦了一轮，英俊的更显人了。  
57L 八是哦，这个剧本很英国啊？  
58L 那是因为他去俄英混血的公主家蹭饭，综合之后写出来了。我倒觉得公主背负家族责任单身一辈子没有跟王子结婚这个结局挺毛子宿命论的，个人体感啦。  
59L 听起来像假的，特别是那段神他妈冒出来的童话吻戏，在特别是公主的妆，好看了不起啊。我回去翻翻照片愣是巴洛克贵族小姐的气质。  
60L 噢噢噢，这个啊。说来话长  
61L 长话短说吧。  
62L 本来是服装时代风格是统一的。经费有限，没有租备用，后台一忙，打翻咖啡就报销了公主的衣服。那时候快上台了，罗伊斯超果断拿起来旧戏服就往身上套，胡梅尔斯立刻改了旁白剧本，换成了隐喻手法，其他人也很配合改灯光改音效愣是给糊弄过去了  
63L 大头牛逼。控场能力绝了  
64L 妆呢？化妆品在罗伊斯脸上打翻了？  
65L 哦这个更绝了  
66L 转场的时候，兼职化妆师的妹子闹肚子，跟厕所锁了。那场戏又是focus on他的独角戏，灯光全往他身上打。罗伊斯白，白到反光，舞台灯光有特别吃妆。实在没时间，胡梅尔斯强行在罗伊斯脸上叠大色块才让他上台，不然你们看到不是公主，就是一个灯泡。  
67L 真实惊心动魄，全员控场能力绝了  
68L 的确是，之前排练都挺好的，不知道为什么一上场意外就来了。不过最后出来的效果只是正剧突然童话化，算是不错的结果。  
69L 而且胡梅尔斯本来不打算拿自己的作业搞这活的。话剧社虽然曾经是我校王牌社团，没人了还是要废社。胡梅尔斯他就觉得挺可惜，就像毕业前再拯救一把。演员都是他骗人说是客串的，串着串着都认真了。听说这次的收入话剧收入全都捐给话剧社当经费，至少在多撑几届  
70L 操…意外的又沙雕又热血。这不比粉墨公主好看吗？  
71L 救命。本来在哭的，看到这句话被鼻涕呛到打嗝  
72L 这剧本我见过！  
73L K-ON!  
74L Lovelive!  
75L 打一架吧，谁赢听谁的。  
76L 时泪——提名这两部番的同学，孩子多大了？？  
77L 不要问！问就是读博秃头也为热血故事痛哭！  
78L 秃头啊，用柳生啊，我的再生父母！  
79L 发小广告要被ban的  
80L 爬楼看了一圈哦，盲生都忘了一个华点  
81L 就，对着粉墨公主，王子亲了吗？  
82L 没亲吧。这俩看着没什么关系啊，罗伊斯入学的时候，莱万都转系了  
83L 也不是，算是饭堂、大课，至少是校友。  
84L 校友亲校友，性骚扰吧？  
85L 校友长莱万这样？  
86L 亲什么亲，走，市政厅递结婚申请  
87L 到地亲了没？  
88L 这男貌男貌，亲还是被亲都不吃亏啊  
89L 亲了，脖子  
90L ？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？


End file.
